Vengeance
by Jade121
Summary: In a single second, everything changes.  Jarly.
1. Why 1

_Disclaimer: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Vengeance**

* * *

Watching two of the men in her life snipe at each other, she moved just a bit further into the shadows. '_Brenda's back in town, what a whole day and it's already begun_.' A nasty smirk formed on her face as the petty brunette stood between the two men. Hearing the verbal exchange, Carly sighed heavily. She didn't have to wait long before Jason and Sam walked into Kelly's. '_This just keeps getting better and better_.'

Rolling her eyes, at Sam's exaggerated hobble, Carly forced herself to remain where she was hidden. Tampering down her emotions, she listened to what each person said as she noted everyone's body language. Twisting her wedding ring, Carly narrowed her eyes at the scene before her. '_What do I really want? Where do I fit in? Do I fit in?_'

Hearing her name startled Carly, bringing her back to the present. Shock slammed her like a ton of bricks. '_Lorenzo was right. All this time, he was right and I didn't notice it._' Thinking back on the past few years, things started to become clearer for her. Nodding her head, she blinked away the tears that had started to form in her eyes. '_It's time to take your head out of the sand and face the facts._'

Twisting around, Carly slowly left the dinner. In a fog she walked. '_When did it all change? Where the hell was I?_' Sinking down on a park bench, Carly blankly looked around her. Pulling out her cell phone, she checked for messages. There were only two, one was from Michael and the other was from her lawyer. '_When was the last time any of them called me?_'

Slowly she breathed in and out, using the calming technique that Jason had tried to teach her. White puffs formed as she breathed out. Hitting the play button, she listened to Michael rant about Johnny before he demanded that she do something. Shaking her head, Carly numbly hit the delete button. Grumbling, she listened to Diane's message. '_She thinks I'm being unreasonable. I never should have married him_.'

She wasn't prepared for the steel hand that covered her mouth nor the fear the paralyzed her. She felt her body being hauled backwards.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

Staring blankly at her shower wall, she took shallow breaths. Clicking noises were starting to penetrate the fog within in her mind. Her body shook from the cold, no matter how hot the shower water was. The dense fog of steam did help to heat her either.

Her hands stung, her whole body ached. The clicking noises were getting louder as her heart started to pound with fear. Catching her breath, she placed her hands along her mouth. Only to relax as she realized that the clicking noises were her teeth chattering. Blearily she wondered how she was going to get of her soaked clothes, but she'll worry about that once she stops shaking.

She just couldn't seem to stop shaking.

TBC…


	2. A Carly Plan 2

**Vengeance

* * *

**

"Come on Carly, pick up," Jason grumbled clearly annoyed as he heard the phone ring again. Grinding his back teeth in frustration, Jason snapped his cell phone closed. "Damn it Carly, you said that you understood."

"Stone cold, you were right. I never should have helped Valkyrie," Spinelli lamented as he paced between the kitchen and living room. "Now the Original Blonde One and Maximista won't even talk to me."

"I told you to say no to Carly," Jason stated. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason's gut was roaring, something was off. Flipping open his cell phone he hit his speed dial. "Where is she?"

"At home sir," the voice answered.

"Call me the minute she leaves," Jason ordered. Snapping his cell phone closed, he briefly closed his eyes. "Spinelli, come here." Laying a heavy hand on the young man's shoulder, slowly he applied pressure. "Even I get sucked into her plans, but the difference is I don't bemoan when things go belly up. Man up and face the consequences of your actions."

"Yes sir," Spinelli whimpered. "Is there anything I can help you or Valkyrie with today?"

"Yes, I have several jobs for you," Jason harshly whispered as Sam screamed his name from upstairs.

Looking into his mentor's eyes, Spinelli swallowed. '_Something mammoth happened_.' Bobbing his head, Spinelli sighed of relief when Stone Cold released his aching shoulder. "How may I impart my assistance?"

"I want a complete financial breakdown of both Jax and Sonny. I want to know where their money is coming from and where it's going. Go back four years. Go back two years for Skye Quartermaine and Brenda Barrett. While you're at it look into Dante and Olivia Falconeri, look at them separately and any joint accounts they might have," Jason ordered.

"What am I looking for?" Spinelli asked.

"You're not looking for anything. Trace all the money. Any money not substantiated bring it to my attention," Jason replied. "My eyes only and Spinelli go back six years on Sam."

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli dared to ask.

"She's spending hard cash. Money she doesn't have," Jason answered coolly.

"Anything else?" Spinelli asked softly once he heard Sam's crutches approaching the stairs.

"At your office," Jason commented as he brushed past Spinelli.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

With slow measured movements, she inched her body off the bed. Carefully she made her way into her private bathroom. With shallow breaths she clutched the sink to keep her body up right. '_More you move the less you'll hurt._' Taking inventory of the pain in her body, she knew that she would need to go t the hospital sometime today. Glancing up into the mirror, Carly knew that her makeup wasn't going to cover the bruises. '_This is not what I need this morning_.'

"Mom?" Michael's voice echoed out in the hallway.

"What?" Carly shouted as best she could.

"I'm going back over to the hospital to see Johnny. I still think he's lying about dad," Michael stated. "I'm going to convince him to stop lying."

"Michael, let the law do its job," Carly ordered. "I need you to go to the hotel and help Marty."

"No, I'm going to the hospital," Michael bellowed as he stalked past her room.

Her breath gushed out of her as her body slammed down on the cold titles within the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Carly was momentarily grateful that she didn't hit her head on the sink. With a low groan, she ignored the jarring pain as she moved closer to the porcelain tub. Placing her throbbing head on the cold porcelain, she swallowed several shallow breaths. '_I did this; I always made everything about Sonny_.'

"Mom, are you alright?" Morgan demanded as he peeked into the bathroom. "Oh …Michael!" Morgan screamed as he pushed the door open and raced over to her. "Michael!"

"Morgan, I'm fine," Carly whispered as she tried to reassure him. She found that she didn't have the energy to lift her hand.

"Mama?" Michael questioned from the doorway as his face went pale. "What the hell happened? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, no hospital. I could use your assistance with getting back to bed," Carly stated knowing that whatever strength she had, it was gone. It took both Michael and Morgan to help her back to bed. Seeing their pale faces, Carly gently patted the mattress close to her. "Have a seat, we need to talk."

"Where's dad?" Michael demanded as he took a seat near her.

"Where's Jax?" Morgan demanded, plopping down on the other side of her.

"Sonny is with Brenda," Carly answered softly. Michael's eyes were bright with confusion before he shut down. "I called Jax and Sonny. As you can see, they are not here. Each of them had other people who needed them more. Grandma Bobbie is still in San Francisco visiting Uncle Lucas, otherwise she would be here."

"This is why you need me to go to the hotel," Michael probed.

"I…uh...I'm going to need your assistance," Carly stated softly. "Yes Michael, this is why I need you at the hotel. I know that you want to help Sonny, and I'm not trying to stop you but he has several people assisting him at this moment. All I have is you and Morgan."

"What about Lulu? I'm sure that she'll put aside her anger towards you," Michael suggested. "Besides she knows more about business than I do."

"Michael!" Morgan admonished softly.

"Fine, I'll check in with Marty," Michael reluctantly agreed.

"What about me?" Morgan demanded.

"I'm going to need your assistance, along with Michael's with Josslyn," Carly whispered as she glanced back and forth between her boys.

"What about Jax?" Michael inquired coolly.

"He's busy with either Skye or Brenda," Carly replied hurt coloring her voice. "Jason has Sam to worry about. She hurt her ankle."

"What time is Marty expecting me?" Michael asked.

"Whenever you get there," Carly responded. "When you're there, you're in charge. Whatever decisions you make will affect the hotel. Marty will instruct you, but for the most part, you're on your own. Any questions, you can call me."

"I think I can manage it," Michael dismissed before shaking his head. Leaning over he kissed his mother's check and stood up. "Come on Morgan, we need to talk about what plans we're going to make for Josslyn." Michael gently led Morgan out of the room.

She waited until she could be sure that the boys were not standing outside her door. Reaching over, Carly lifted the phone out of the cradle. Dialing a number she waited for it to be answered before cutting off the greeting.

"Marty, Michael is taking my place today. I know that there is a scheduled meeting; I don't want you rescheduling it. Michael needs to handle that, and anything else that comes up. He has full authority. He will be taking my place for the next few weeks. Keep him busy, everything that I would handled, he handles. Thanks Marty." Placing the phone back into the cradle, Carly blearily looked around the room. '_God, I hate this place_.'

"Mama, do you want breakfast?" Morgan inquired from the doorway.

"Morgan, come here. I have a few questions I want to ask you," Carly requested while she dismissed breakfast altogether.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Today we have a monthly meeting, all department heads will be here. Your mother has to have control; otherwise Jax will assume that she can't handle it. He will try to sell off the hotel," Marty informed Michael as he casted a cynical eye on what Michael was wearing.

"How long has Jax wanted to sell?" Michael demanded as he accepted the Hugo Boss jacket from Marty.

"He's been trying to sell it out from under her for a while now. Your mother called, she gave you full authority. I strongly suggest you use it," Marty advised as he stepped back to look at the young man before him. "Be more like Jason than your hot head of a father. Please."

"I'll see what I can do," Michael offered, not promising anything. Glancing in the mirror, Michael sucked in a surprised breath. '_I look just like that old photo mama has of Jason._' Glancing at the digital clock, he nodded his head. "Let's get this show on the road."

**~Jarly~**

"The number you have dialed is out of service," the automotive voice stated grating on his nerves. Grumbling, Jason hits the speed dial for the house phone. Hearing it ring, Jason wondered where she was. Softly swearing as the answer machine picked up, Jason stated, "Call me once you get this. Claire is on the move and we'll talk about what happened last night."

"Everything alright?" Sam questioned from the coach. Her foot propped up on pillows.

"She's not answering her cell phone," Jason grumbled as he closed his cell phone. Mentally he started to calculate how soon he could check on her. '_This is the last time I ever listen to her._'

"That's Carly for you. If she's not the center of attention, she doesn't want to play," Sam dismissed. "Ah, come on Jason. You promised me, that we would spend some time together. If it was something important she would have called back by now."

Glaring coldly at Sam, Jason pocketed his cell phone. Stalking over to the closet, he pulled down his lockbox. Retrieving his gun, he just reached for his leather jacket when he heard Sam screech hi name.

"Jason! Come on, Carly always does this," Sam shouted belligerently.

"Enough!" Jason snapped coldly. "You assumed that I was on the phone with Carly. For your information, I was trying to reach Diane."

"Oh," Sam whispered as she gnawed on her lower lip. "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Jason strode out of the apartment, softly closing the door behind him. "Watch her," Jason ordered the guard at the door.

"You got it Boss," the guard replied softly as Jason disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"I don't know about this," Morgan wondered as he hit the delete button, deleting Jason's message on the machine. "But Michael is right; if he really cared he would have been here."

Gnawing on his lower lip, Morgan looked around the house. Picking up the baby monitor, Morgan walked over to his backpack. Pulling out his homework, he made sure that he had everything before getting started.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

Checking the messages on her phone, Diane was pleasantly surprised to see only one message from Carly. Pausing, she checked her messages again just to be certain. Breathing a sigh of relief, Diane listened to all of her other messages before pouring herself a stiff drink to listen to Carly's message. '_Wonder what derange demand she has now_.' Taking a sip of her drink, she pushed the play button.

"Diane, do the job you were hired for and save the marriage counseling for someone better suited," Carly's icy cold voice came across the line. The air became chilled. "I want my divorcé, full parental custody of Josslyn along with the full interest in the hotels and Crimson. No, you're not getting triple your rates unless you would like me to file complaint with the bar. I expect this divorcé to be finalized within the next two weeks."

Rubbing her arms to get some warmth back into them, Diane picked up her drink and slugged it down. Even then, she didn't feel any warmer. She played the message again and this time she noted a strong lack of emotional upheaval that was prevalent when dealing with Carly. '_What the hell happened?_'

"Diane Miller?" a FedEx messenger asked as he stood near her open door.

"Yes," Diane answered as she looked him over.

"Sign here," he ordered as he pulled out an envelope package for her.

Signing the computerized slip, she handed over the small computer as she took possession of the package. Snorting softly, she noted that it was from Carly. Ripping it open, she found another envelope within. Taking another sip of her drink before she opened the second envelope, Diane's jaw dropped. Reaching over, she grabbed the phone when it rang.

"Diane Miller," Diane greeted as she continued to prose the contents of the package.

"Diane, do you want to have lunch?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, we need to talk about Carly and Jax. Lunch sounds fine, Metro Court?" Diane informed.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"I didn't realize that you own this hotel," Michael commented ever so softly as he stared at Olivia. Folding his hands in front of him, he patiently waited for her to respond. Noting that she looked back at him defiantly only caused Michael to give his best impersonation of Jason's cold little smile. "Miss Falconeri, you have no authority to authorize the use of digressionary funds. You're last pay check will be mailed to the address on file. Mister Maloney, please escort Miss Falconeri out of the building."

"What? You don't have the power to do this," Olivia exclaimed as security came to stand behind her chair. It took security several moments to force Olivia out of her chair.

Michael's only response was to coldly look at her, before his eyes swept over the rest of the department heads. Signaling with his hand, he ordered security to remove her from the room. Michael waited several seconds after the door was closed before softly asking, "Anyone else?"

"No sir," was coursed around the room.

"Let's get back to the agenda," Michael ordered coolly.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli greeted with a wary smile.

"Sorry about this morning," Jason stated. "Carly was attacked last night."

"Valkyrie?" Spinelli exclaimed as he retook his seat. Flinching at Jason's harsh face, he pulled out two files. "I got to work right away on your request. I can trace all of Brenda Barrett's money to either her modeling days or her business with Lois Cerullo-Ashton."

"What about the Falconeri's?" Jason wondered as he looked over Brenda's file.

"Ah… they're not so clean," Spinelli stammered. "It looks like Valkyrie was right about them. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't find anything until I looked at Olivia and Dante together. This could help me with the Blonde One, once of course when you lift the veil of secrecy."

"What do you mean?" Jason inquired. "I thought you cleared Dante."

"My comprehension is nonexistent, on how I failed to find this. There is money in a joint account, about three or four years old," Spinelli pointed out. "The problem is, there is over a half a million dollars in there. One time deposit."

"Did the money come from Sonny," Jason probed.

"No, that's the funny thing. It came from Michael," Spinelli blurted out, quickly taking a step back.

"What?" Jason wondered baffled. "Michael didn't know them."

"It's Michael's money, but he didn't sanction the money transfer," Spinelli pointed out as he tapped on his computer. "According to the bank records, it was first investigated as a part of RICO, and then it was transferred."

"Who?" Jason growled.

"Dante and he had assistance. I don't know who helped him," Spinelli answered. Seeing Jason close the folder, Spinelli coughed. "There's more. Sam found out about it, that's where her influx of cash is coming from."

"I want that money back with interest," Jason demanded coldly. Spinelli shivered as he kept his head down. "What about the others?"

"Working on Jax and Skye's financials, I've stumbled across a problem when they tried to steal Lorenzo Alcazar's money," Spinelli stumbled.

"Problem?" Jason inquired.

"Someone else has been tracking the money. Be fumbling the need for secrecy, I attacked them and won," Spinelli said proudly as he puffed up his chest.

"Who?" Jason posed.

"Someone name Isabella DeMarco," Spinelli rattled off. "As for Sonny, he's losing money faster than he can make it."

"What?" Jason gasped.

"Almost all of his investments have tanked within the last eight months. He's wining and dining four to five women per day. His legal bills, albeit necessary are rather high. The money he is making barely covers payroll," Spinelli reluctantly spoke.

"Finish the financials. Find out who assisted Dante, how much is left and how to recover it. Leave DeMarco to me," Jason instructed as he pulled out his cell phone. "And Spinelli, no one is to know."

"Yes, sir," Spinelli responded as he started to type away on his key board.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

Hearing the phone ring, Carly looked at the caller id. Seeing that it was the hotel, she picked up the phone.

"You missed it," Marty whispered excitedly.

"What happened?" Carly demanded as she prepped herself mental to go to work.

"Michael fired Olivia at the meeting. Ever since then the department heads have been accommodating to all of his demands," Marty related gleefully. "He took over; arranging for mini meetings with each department head. You should be really proud of him; he's handling the business beautifully."

"Thank you Marty and tell Michael, I am proud of him," Carly instructed. Disconnecting the line, she leaned back against the bed frame. '_With any luck, Michael won't ask Jason about the first time he took over for Sonny. He's too smart not to see the similarities._ _Now if I can just keep him away from Sonny and his business._'

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Michael, what do you think you're doing?" Sonny demanded as he stalked into the Carly's office.

Leaning back in his mother's chair, Michael warily watched Sonny take a seat across from him. Looking the man, he called father over, Michael made several mental notes.

"I can't believe Carly had you fire Olivia!" Sonny exploded. "I already warned her about doing this. Where the hell is your mother?"

"Elsewhere, as for Olivia, she knows why she was fired," Michael bluntly stated as he struggled not to flinch. "You can offer her your compassion, a job or whatever. Be her friend, I don't care. She's not coming back to work here."

"Michael!" Sonny bellowed as he slapped Carly's desk.

"Leave or I'll have security escort you out," Michael replied coldly as he forced back all of his anxious feelings.

"I am your father; you will do as I say!" Sonny snapped irate. He moved around the desk as Michael hit the panic button that Carly had installed under her desk.

TBC…


	3. Jason 3

**Vengeance**

* * *

Waving to her friend, Diane patiently waited for Alexis to take her seat. The two of them were often seen eating at the Metro Court. After Alexis ordered her drink, Diane got down to business.

"Carly wants a divorcé, custody of Josslyn, and full interest in the hotels and Crimson," Diane stated.

"Well, she certainly wants a lot," Alexis laughed. "Did you tell her that it's not going to happen?"

"What does Jax say?" Diane inquired softly still hoping that Carly will change her mind.

"That he'll divorcé her when hell freezes over," Alexis stated. She sighed happily when the waiter returned with their drinks. "This is just what I need."

"She has Jax dead to rights on his extra martial affairs with Katie Howard, Skye Quartermaine, and recently Brenda Barrett," Diane informed Alexis, who looked amazed. "She has proof of his infidelity. She also has hard proof of several illegal business practices. I would call Jax and advise him to grant Carly her divorcé and all of her demands."

"Hard proof?" Alexis snorted not buying it for a minute.

"She sent over a copy of some of the proof she has," Diane whispered as she handed a plain envelope to Alexis. "He's looking at hard time and lots of it. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

Alexis pulled out several sheets from the envelope. Carefully she reviewed them, before putting them back. Reaching over, she grabbed her drink and chugged it down. "How serious is she?"

"Extremely, she wants what she requested and she has given a timeline of under two weeks to make it happen," Diane stated as she too chugged down her drink.

"Oh god," Alexis whispered as she pulled out her cell phone.

"God has nothing to do with it," Diane rebuffed.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"That's the last of it," Morgan announced as he plopped down on the couch. "So are we ordering pizza?"

"In a few minutes, Michael can you come sit down?" Carly requested. She waited until her boys were sitting next to her on the couch. "I know that Jason has called, but I can't seem to find any messages from him. Do either of you know anything about that?"

"Maybe the answering machine is broken?" Morgan offered as he looked away from his mother.

"How do you know? Jason hasn't come by to see you?" Michael deflected.

"Caller Id," Carly rebuffed their attempts at deflecting the blame. "Am I missing anything?"

"No, it all has to do with Sonny," Morgan answered defeated. "Jason wants to talk to you about him and Claire."

"Well, Sonny is a big boy and Claire knows the score. They can take care of themselves. Any other phone calls?" Carly inquired.

"A few calls from Sonny regarding Olivia. One from Sam, just asking you to call back," Michael gave up.

"We need a new answering machine. Put your clothes away, and while you're doing that I'll call for pizza and return a few phone calls," Carly offered as she gestured towards the boxes labeled cloths. "Expect dinner in an hour, so no snacking on anything."

"Yes mama," coursed both Michael and Morgan as they got up off the couch. Each boy picked up a box and race up the stairs.

Picking up the phone, Carly dialed Jason's number. She didn't have to wait long before his service picked up. "We're at my house, everything is fine. Need a new cell phone and answering machine. Bye."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

Flipping open his cell, Jason noted that there was a message from Carly. '_Finally_.' Pulling off his helmet, he hit the play button. Hearing her detached voice relay a simple message before she hung up, Jason knew that something was wrong. '_Short and sweet has never been her forte What the hell is she planning now?_'

Silently Jason entered the house. Hearing Carly ordering pizza from the family room, Jason decided to check on the boys. At the landing, he heard Michael and Morgan plotting. Entering the room, Jason was shocked by the cold greeting he received.

"Told you," Morgan stated as he closed the bedroom door. "Has mama seen you?"

"No," Jason replied. "What's going on?"

"How's Sam? Maybe you should get back to her," Michael coolly stated as he gestured towards the door.

"Michael," Jason demanded softly as he slipped off his leather jacket.

"Why do you care now? Are you here about Sonny?" Michael hissed as his temper started to get the better of him. "Just go back to Sam."

"Morgan," Jason demanded gently as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Mama was attacked. She said that she called you but you were busy with Sam. When you called here, all you wanted to talk about was Sonny. You didn't even ask about her," Morgan replied as he shook off Jason's hand.

"How the hell do you think she got home? The motorcycle fairy," Jason snapped hotly. Seeing the boy he always thought of as his son, pale, Jason took a deep breath. "This is the last time I ever listen to your mother."

"Sure, you say that now. In fact you always say that," Michael snickered defusing the tension within the room. "Do you know who hurt her?"

"She fought the guy off. He was running away by the time I arrived on the scene," Jason plainly stated.

"Any ideas?" Michael questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the normally cool man,

"Some, but none I care to share," Jason bluntly informed both Michael and Morgan. Laying a gentle hand on Morgan's shoulders he forestalled the interrogation. "Has she been to the hospital yet?"

"Why? So you can blow it off?"Michael sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest. He took a step back, when Jason's eyes became colder. "She went to the woman's clinic outside of town yesterday. They preformed a ra…ah.. a kit on her, came back negative. Several bruised ribs, tons of soft tissue damage and her face… she might need plastic surgery."

"The two of you will have new guards come tomorrow. Do not lose them," Jason commanded. He watched as knowledge bloomed in Michael's eyes, as he swallowed down the curse word on his tongue.

"I've taken over the hotel for mama. I don't know how she handles that place. Sonny had to be escorted out by security," Michael replayed coolly to Jason.

"Why?" Morgan questioned confused.

"Fired Olivia?" Jason probed.

"Yes," Michael answered honestly.

"Good, maybe now she and Dante will leave," Morgan stated as she shook his head. "He's still after me to spend time with him."

"What are you not telling me?" Jason demanded softly.

"Dante said that if I didn't spend time with him, he wouldn't stand up for Michael at his parole hearing," Morgan whispered as his shoulder slumped. "I don't want to spend time with him. But I don't want Michael going back to prison either!"

"You won't have too," Jason reassured Morgan.

"Jason," Michael whispered scared. He observed the anger slipping out of Michael, leaving a scared little boy standing in front of him. Looking over to Morgan, he noted that he was just as scared if not more so.

"Trust me, I'm working on it," Jason answered. "Neither of us are going back there. Stay up here for a bit. I'm going to talk to your mother," Jason ordered.

"Where was her guard when this was happening?" Morgan wondered as he went back to putting his clothes away.

'_Good question_,' Jason thought as he softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Alexis, I don't care what evidence Carly thinks she has. I'm not divorcing her so come up with a better solution," Jax laughed snidely as he took his seat.

Signaling the waiter from another refill of her drink, Alexis hands him the same envelope Diane handed her. His smile slowly slips off of his face as he fingers the envelope. Opening the packet, a harsh breath escapes from him before he could contain it.

"All she is demanding is a divorcé, full parental custody of Josslyn, the hotels and Crimson. She doesn't want the house or alimony or any percentage of your other business ventures," Alexis stated after she took a sip of her drink. "This is the tip of the iceberg; she has much more damaging information. You're looking at thirty to fifty years hard time."

"I won't give up my child," Jax growled as he clutched the papers within his hands.

"But you're willing to give up your freedom?" Alexis wondered amazed.

"She won't put me in jail," Jax dismissed as he shoved the papers back into the envelope. "She wouldn't do it against Sonny; she's not going to do it against me."

"Stop deluding yourself! If you don't agree with her demands, she's already instructed Diane to give a Claire her copy of what is in that envelope," Alexis countered. '_Please forgive me; I just don't want you going to prison._' Picking up her drink, Alexis peers into the liquid. "She's even gave a time limit of one week."

"That bitch," Jax snapped as he crumpled up the envelope. "Fine, I'll sign."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

Taking a slow deep breath, Carly momentarily closed her eyes. Sighing, she finally felt safe. "Hello Jason," Carly stated as she opened her eyes.

"I didn't realize that I was busy with Sam," Jason commented hotly.

"The boys asked with Sonny and Jax were. I told them that they were busy with other people and couldn't be bothered to be here. I also told them that Sam hurt her ankle. I honestly didn't know that they surmised that you were too busy to be here," Carly sighed. "They just told me that they were blocking your calls."

"Carly," Jason growled as he sat down next to her. "You tried to use the boys to push me away. I told you last night, I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you stand to look at me? I can't even look at myself," Carly whispered. Her chocolate brown eyes dulled in pain. "The doctor says that I have damage…"

"I love you," Jason answered her unspoken question. "The rest is just packaging."

"Jase, I'm scared," Carly stated as he pulled her closer.

"I have you. Just relax," Jason whispered.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Damn it! You should have been mine, Caroline. But you had to ruin it," a cold voice hissed as their hand caressed a photograph of Carly with her sons. "Soon, I'll taste your nectar. No one else will want you but me."

Humming a softly, slowly the photograph is crushed within their hands. "It's too bad that your sons have to pay the price, such a shame. The older one was heading in my direction. I would have enjoyed the chance to mold him."

TBC


	4. Brenda 4

**Vengeance**

* * *

Jason heard the doorbell chime once as he also noted that Carly didn't seem to hear it. Growling lowly, he slowly extracted himself from her. The pounding of footsteps on the stairs told him that Michael and Morgan were on their way down. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet.

"Jason?" Michael questioned softly as he noted that his mother was sleeping.

"Get the pizza, I'll pay the delivery guy," Jason commented. Michael opened the door and took the food. He backed up as Jason came forward and handed the guy a fifty. "Keep the change." Closing the door, Jason noted that the guards were missing from their posts. '_Where the hell are they?_'

"Josslyn is asleep also," Morgan stated as he pulled out a cashmere throw. Gently laying it down on Carly, Morgan quietly backed away. Tension drained out of him as his mother continued to sleep.

"Are there plates in the kitchen?" Jason questioned as he looked around Carly's old house. '_I'm going to need to have my guys sweep this house._'

"Mama left everything here for the most part. Jax said that he wanted to start fresh and that included household items," Morgan grumbled. "He wouldn't even let me bring my glass collection."

"Come on Morgan, let's eat before Josslyn wakes up," Michael suggested as he carried the food into the kitchen. "I'll bring you out a plate and some beer."

Pausing, Jason tucked Carly in before taking a seat in the oversized chair of hers. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Spinelli's number.

"Greetings Master," Spinelli chirped. "I have finished the financial reviews you requested."

"Good, anything else that I should know about?" Jason wondered.

"Skye is not living off of Alcazar's money. She's living off a stipend. Once Lila-Ray is an adult, that stipend becomes hers. Unknowingly she gave away most of the assets that her husband left to her in his will," Spinelli stated as Jason heard Spinelli's keyboard in the background. "And even that is under review from the Alcazar estate."

"Why?" Jason asked seeing a potential threat.

"She doesn't have custody of the child," Spinelli stated before he grunted. "I can't find out where the kid is, but Skye doesn't have her."

"Don't worry about the kid, I want you to come out here and tighten the security around this place," Jason ordered. '_I wonder if he gained custody or if she tossed the kid away, like I predicted._'

"I can be there right after work," Spinelli agreed.

"Did you find anything more on the Falconeri's?" Jason probed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They tried to access the Michael's money earlier today, but the account was frozen. Per your instructions the money is currently being transferred into the account you set up years ago," Spinelli replied. "Interestingly enough the bank officials had to escort both Dante and Olivia off the property. Oh!"

"What?" Jason demanded softly as Carly moaned lowly. He watched as she snuggled into the couch.

"I think… they also noted that Mister Sir showed up, demanding an explanation as to what was going on with the account," Spinelli mumbled.

"Sonny? Wait… Sonny had the gall to demand…did you find out who authorized the transfer?" Jason coldly stated as he grinded his teeth.

"It was Mister Sir, Stone Cold. I had a hard time finding the information due to the fact that the transaction was done offline. He went into a branch in lower Manhattan. Uhmm, out of the original amount that was taken, there is a significant amount missing," Spinelli hesitantly stated.

"Funnel it out of the Sonny's emergency account in the Philippines," Jason ordered coolly. "If there is still money missing let me know after both transfers have settled." Snapping his cell phone closed, Jason took a deep breath as Michael placed a plate in front of him.

"Jason, I can't get the cap off," Morgan apologized as he handed him his beer.

"That's fine," Jason reassured Morgan with a small smile. With a def twist of his wrist, he popped the top of his beer.

"Are you staying overnight?" Morgan wondered as he sat down on the ground. He elbowed Michael as when he tried to pick off some of Morgan's pepperoni.

Looking over both boys, Jason twisted off the cap to his beer. Taking a small swallow, Jason shook his head at their antics. "Don't wake your mother up and yes, I'll be staying the night."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Hey it's me," Brenda whispers as she cradles her cell phone to her ear. Glancing behind her, she was slightly relieved to find herself alone.

"Why are you whispering?" he demanded softly.

"Because I have two different stalkers right now, I know I should have listened to you, but I didn't," Brenda complains as she glances behind her.

"How bad is it?" he questioned.

"I'm in the hallway just outside of Jason's apartment and he has yet to answer the door!" Brenda hissed as she knocked yet again. "I'm even using the secret knock!"

"Honey, you haven't been near Jason in how many years? I highly doubt that he even remembers you're secret knock," he snickered.

"Jason remembers everything, that's why he's Jason," Brenda admonished softly. "But he's not you! I really wished I waited for you."

"Baby, talk to Carlos while I use his cell to call Jason," he ordered as he handed off the phone.

"What did you do now, crazy?" Carlos demanded softly. "Your man is not happy with you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I thought that I could just do a fly by, but you know how it goes," Brenda sniffled. "Why can't he come here?"

"Oh don't you dare start crying on me," Carlos stated coolly. "You knew damn well that he would have come with you if he could get away. He told you that he was working on getting custody of Izzy and you flaked out on him."

"That's not why I flaked out on him," Brenda huffed as she gnawed on her thumb.

"Oh, then why?" Carlos probed effortlessly.

"Who are you? Why are you pounding on my door?" Sam snapped as she swung the door open.

"I'm Jason's wife and you are?" Brenda demanded as she shoved Sam aside.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Are you going to answer that?" Morgan questioned as Jason's cell phone rang for the third time from the same telephone number. He watched the phone in fascination once Jason put the phone on vibe and didn't answer it.

"No," Jason dismissed as he picked up another slice of pizza.

"What if it's someone important?" Michael commented as he snatched up Jason's cell phone. Looking at the number, Michael's face clenches up his face in confusion. "I don't recognize the number."

"Neither do I," Jason tossed smirking slightly as he continued to eat.

"Can we answer it?" Morgan demanded as the phone vibrated yet again. "Before it wakes up Mama."

"Go ahead," Jason offered as he picked up his beer.

"You know who this is, don't you?" Michael accused.

"Now you sound just like your mother," Jason laughed softly.

"Answer it!" Morgan hissed as he glanced back at his mother.

Michael flipped open and snorted as he picked up the call. "Fucker! What the hell took you so long?" a rough voice demanded. "Carly running you ragged?"

"Buddy I don't even know you, what the hell kind of greeting is that?" Michael grouched taking a step back as Jason stilled.

"Who the hell is this?" his voice coldly hissed.

"I'm fucker, remember?" Michael snapped getting agitated. Hastily he glanced at his mother, breathing deeply when she continued to sleep.

"Michael, give me that phone," Jason demanded as a smile graced his face. "That asshole has some nerve calling me."

"Nope, you're boyfriend here has some explaining to do," Michael smartly answered as he kept the phone near his ear.

"Little Michael Morgan, damn what did you do? Steal Jason's cell phone?" the voice laughed.

"Michael, give me the phone," Jason snickered as Michael raced away from him. He just about caught up to him when the lights in the house flickered. "Michael, get down!"

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"What are you doing?" Lulu snapped as she strode up behind Spinelli. "Creating some false evidence?"

"Blonde one, what brings you to my humble habitat?" Spinelli squeaked as he slammed his computer closed. He offered up a small prayer that she didn't see what was on his computer screen.

"Spinelli you're acting funny. Weirder than usual," Lulu commented as she narrowed her eyes at the computer hacker. "The last time you acted this way was when Liz was pregnant with Jake."

"Stone Cold is not having a dalliance with Nurse Webber," Spinelli stated coolly as he started to pact up his things. "If you would be so bold as to get to the point of you're being here, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'm sorry," Lulu stated softly as she watched her one time friend practically run away from her. Biting her lower lip, Lulu tried to think of the last time she spent any time with him.

"What?" Spinelli mumbles as he looks at her sharply.

"I said that I'm sorry," Lulu clearly stated again. Seeing that she has shocked him, she sighs heavily. "I…I guess I'm having a bad year. Because within that time frame I've lost a really good friend...you."

"Uhmmm, I don't know what to say," Spinelli muttered as he stopped packing up his computer.

"How about we go to Kelly's and I'll treat you," Lulu offered. "With some ground rules."

"Which are?" Spinelli asked softly.

"No talk about work, yours or mine. I won't bring up Dante; you don't bring up Stone Cold. Deal?" Lulu suggested.

"Fair Lulu, I feel that I should tell you something before I accept this deal," Spinelli fidgeted.

"Anything you want to say, go ahead," Lulu offered as she sucked in a breath. Part of her knew that whatever he was going to tell her was bad, and the other half knew that it was best coming from him.

"I was invited to Valkyrie's former abode for substance, so that I can beef up the security around the perimeter. Stone Cold wants a complete lockdown for the children and is currently waiting for me," Spinelli started until his voice failed him. Seeing the confusion on her face, he gestured to the chair behind her.

"I think you need to sit down for this," Spinelli instructed as he wildly gestured to the chair behind her. With gentle force, Spinelli got Lulu to sit down.

"What happened?" Lulu chocked out as she struggled with her emotions.

"Valkyrie was… is very badly hurt," Spinelli whispered gently.

"She's not at the hospital, Maxie would have told me if she was there," Lulu countered as her voice started to rise. Panic was starting to clog her mind.

"She went to the woman's free clinic just outside of town," Spinelli informed her as he helped her sit back down. "Michael has taken over the hotel because Carly can barely…"

"Where the hell were her guards?" Lulu hissed as she struggled not to cry.

"I don't know," Spinelli whispered.

"How bad is it?" Lulu demanded to know. '_The free clinic means that she didn't want what happened to her advertized._'

"My information is old," Spinelli tried to sidestep the question as he looked away from her.

"Tell me what you know," Lulu demanded again. A new horrifying thought came into her mind. "Did… was she… the woman's free clinic is known for…"

"She was tested, it came back negative," Spinelli spilled. "That is the only good news out of this mess."

"I want to see her," Lulu whispered as she wrapped her arms around her middle. "But she probably doesn't want to see me, does she?"

"She doesn't want to see anybody, not even Stone Cold," Spinelli stated.

"What? Those two are inseparable especially at times like this," Lulu whispered shocked.

"I know."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"I'm going to kill that son of a …"

"Jason, why are the lights out?" Carly wondered as she roused from sleep.

"Generator hasn't kicked in yet," Morgan answered hoping to keep Jason from exploding.

"What happened to the power?" Carly commented sleepily.

"Power is down in the area, Jason called it in to the power company," Michael replied.

Hearing their mother mumble something unintelligent, both Michael and Morgan breathed a sigh of relief as she fell back asleep. They watched as the normally stoic man they knew all their lives, stalk into the kitchen. Glancing at each other, they silently agreed to not move a single muscle until he came back.

Michael heard Jason's cell phone ring only once before he swore at the person on the other end of the line.

"Who is that guy?" Morgan wondered.

"I don't know, but he must be a friend," Michael replied. '_God I hope so, Jason's scary enough as he is right now._'

"Do you think we should tell mama that Jax cut off the power?" Morgan whispered.

"Jason can tell mama," Michael countered. Looking at each other, they both smiled.

"Yeah, Jason can do it."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"No, you're Jason's ex wife," Sam snapped as she slammed the door shut. "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here," Brenda snidely stated as she smirked at the brunette in front of her. "For someone with a really bad sprain, you're walking just fine. I can't wait to tell Jason all about your miraculous recovery."

"Jason wouldn't believe you," Sam sneered at her.

"Don't bet on it sweet cheeks," Brenda laughed at her. "This is going to be fun."

"Get out!" Sam bellowed as she pointed to the door.

"If you don't use your inside voice, I'll have the guard remove you from my apartment," Brenda threatened as she picked up the phone. Dialing a number, she gently placed the receiver back in the cradle. Within a few seconds there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Barrett is everything alright in there?" a voice asked from outside the apartment.

Huffing Sam yanked the door open. "Everything is fine!"

"Kindly tell that, if she can't behave you will remove her," Brenda ordered as she started up the stairs.

"Look Jason has given the guards orders to …."

"Carlos you still there?" Brenda wondered as she put the phone to her ear.

"Baby, you are a naughty little girl. When I see you next I'm definitely spanking you," he promised as he purred into the phone.

"We haven't done this in a while," Brenda breathed as she blushed at his tone. "I'm sorry for flaking out on you."

"We'll talk about this face to face, until then think of ways you're going to make it up to me," he reassured her.

"I have the perfect way to make it up to you already," Brenda proudly announced. "But I'll save that for later. Were you able to get a hold of Jason?" Opening her bedroom door, Brenda could tell that someone was sleeping in her room.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me now," he demanded seriously.

"Okay," Brenda acquiesced as she stepped into her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she proceeded to lock the door.

"You need to stay where you are until Jason comes to and gets you tomorrow. I should be arriving sometime tomorrow night," he informed her.

"Johnny, just how bad is this?" Brenda questioned.

"Trust no one but Jason," he answered seriously. "And baby, Jason's already to kill someone."

"What happened to Carly?" Brenda inquired softly. She heard him sigh and then groan. "That bad?"

"Worse. Don't push your luck with him. And you're bottom is still going to blush for me," he stated.

"Promises, promises…"

TBC


	5. Take Out? 5

**Vengeance

* * *

**

"Move," Jason growled as he rushed past her.

"Good morning to you too," Brenda grouched under her breath as she stalked after him. Spotting his SUV, she immediately went to the passenger side. Sliding into the seat, she barely had time to bucket up before the vehicle was in motion. "What the hell?"

Snatching up his phone Jason tersely snapped, "What?"

Brenda watched at the stoic man white knuckled the steering wheel. Gnawing on her lower lip, she silently kept her comments to herself. '_When he said it was bad, I didn't think it was this bad_.' She waited several minutes after Jason hung up the phone before asking, "How is Carly?"

"She's having a bad day. You are not to make it any worse than it already is," Jason ordered as he slowed down. "Johnny's coming in tonight and he's bringing with him several of the guys."

"He told me," Brenda responded softly.

"Why did you run?" Jason asked as he brought the SUV to a stop.

"He was working on getting custody of his sister. She doesn't like me. The wedding has been scheduled and pushed back a few times already. The house is not ready and … I'm pregnant," Brenda mumbled.

"Johnny's sister is a teenager, they don't like anybody. Go to a justice of the peace and call it a day. The house will never be ready, there is always something wrong with it. And being pregnant is no reason to run," Jason stated as he coolly stared at her. "You came here without Johnny, back to Sonny and Jax."

"Oh no, I ran into Sonny in Italy. I told Johnny that. I just wanted to come home, see the sites. Visit the Q's and leave. Now I have Jax and Sonny trailing after me. No matter where I go, there they are," Brenda tried to explain. "Yes, I flaked. I freely admit that. Do I want the bumbling duo back in my life, hell no. I just don't think I'm cut out to be anyone's mother."

"We'll see," Jason responded as he slide out of the car.

"What do you mean by that…Jason?" Brenda called out as she rushed after him. Upon entering the house, Brenda could feel the difference. 'It's warmer outside.' Looking around for Jason, her eyes landed on Michael. Her smile died at the cold damnation in his eyes. 'What did I do?'

"Michael, that's enough. Brenda is not responsible for Sonny or Jax, their lack of integrity is on them," Jason stated as he lead Morgan down the stairs. "Besides which, Brenda is here to help your mother out."

"How?" Morgan wondered as he remained stand offish with Brenda.

"She's going to take care of Josslyn while we're gone," Jason answered as he smirked at her.

"What?" Michael questioned aghast.

"Jason?" Brenda gasped as she felt all the color leave her face. "I think…"

"Don't think, do. Michael has to go to work, Morgan has to go to school and I have to take Carly to the doctor," Jason informed Brenda as he pushed Morgan past her. "Michael move!"

"Coming," Michael growled as he glared at Brenda. "No one is to come into this house while we're away."

"Michael!" Jason barked from the door. He waited until Michael past him to close the door. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Jason directed him towards the SUV.

"Are you sure we can trust her with Josslyn?" Morgan asked as soon as Jason slithered into the driver's seat. "Does mama know about this?"

"Carly knows she just doesn't like it. We are out of options at this point," Jason stated as he put the car in motion.

"Jason, I don't see the new guards," Michael stated as he looked out the window. "Are you sure that the house is secure?"

"Maybe we should just stay home," Morgan added as he looked at Jason hopefully.

Pulling the car off to the side of the road, Jason turned the engine off. Counting slowly within his head, he waited. Taking a deep breath, he first looked at Michael before turning to Morgan. "Are you done?"

"Jason," Michael whispered softly.

"I'm not mad. I want the two of you to get this out of your systems now. Yesterday probably seemed like a really bad dream when you woke up. Only the nightmare is not over. What your mother needs from the two of you is normalcy and some type of routine," Jason clearly stated as Morgan started to cry in the back seat.

"I don't want to go to school! I want to stay with mama! She would never ever leave me if I was hurt," Morgan sobbed. His big brown eyes were swimming with tears.

"I feel the same way," Michael whispered as his eyes teared up. With a soft blink water cascaded down his boyish face. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'm going to come home and she won't be there."

'_Welcome to my world_.' Sighing heavily, Jason almost cracked. Growling lightly, he shook his head. "I'll make a deal with you, both of you. Carly is currently being treated by the specialist. Once her appointment is over, one of us will call you. Your mother needs her boys to step up and help her out with her responsibilities."

"The hotel," Michael sighed with understanding. "Jax wants to sell it out from under her. Fine, I'll go in."

"I'm not an adult. I can't take any of her responsibilities! Why can't I just stay home with mama," Morgan argued passionately.

"One of her responsibilities is to make sure that you get an education, which means going to school," Jason replied.

"Half day?" Morgan tried to plead.

"Morgan, I hear you bubby but we need to keep appearances up," Michael groans as he covered his eyes. "Why don't we plan a really special dinner for Mama? Something from Kelly's perhaps?"

"Fine, I'll go," Morgan grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Pulling back on the road, Jason breathed a sigh of relief. '_Morgan might look like Sonny but he's pure Carly_.' Deciding to drop him off first before swinging by the Metro Court, Jason noted that he only had a few hours before he could really take a deep breath and relax. '_It's a shame that he couldn't highjack a fighter plane._'

It took Jason a half hour before he was pulling into the hospital parking lot. Pulling out his cell phone he checked his messages. Noting that he had several from Sam and Brenda but none from Sonny or Jax, Jason smirked as he flipped the phone closed. '_Not going to know what hit them_.'

With sure steps he by past the reception desk and headed directly to Carly's room. Pausing outside, Jason noted that his guards were there. She was sleeping when he took his seat near her. Getting a cleaner look at the bruises on her arms and face, Jason could feel his cold rage building. Mentally he went down a list of suspects. Slow one by one was knocked off his list until there were three remaining. '_Huh? Now that is interesting._'

Pulling out his cell phone, Jason smirked as he dialed. Waiting patiently for the man to pick up, Jason kept a sharp eye out for the doctor.

"Fucker, this better be good," Johnny growled lowly.

"Take out time, I got three how many you got?" Jason answered.

"Four, you want to run them down?" Johnny replied.

"Jax, Jerry and Sonny. Who you got?" Jason responded coolly.

"Ric, Dante, Katie and Franco," Johnny grunted as he started to wake up.

"We move later tonight," Jason stated.

"Ah, man can I add a name?" Johnny pleaded coldly. "Or two?"

"Who?" Jason groaned as he laughed.

"Alexis and Sam," Johnny added coolly.

"Alexis, I can understand and agree too. Why Sam?" Jason asked curious.

"Michael's money man, that's sacred," Johnny answered.

"Done, get some sleep while you can," Jason agreed as his eyes swept over Carly's broken body. '_Kristina and Molly can live with Nikolas_.' Closing the cell phone, Jason noted that some of the tension within his stomach had eased a bit.

**

* * *

~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Well look who has come back to Port Charles," Jason sneered as he greeted Johnny. The cold smile that Johnny sent him only increased his calmness. "Did you get enough beauty sleep?"

"I'm feeling refreshed and energized," Johnny snickered as he nodded a greeting to several of the guards. "We doing this or are you backing out?"

"Dibs on Sonny and Ric," Jason replied.

"Alexis, Jerry and Jax," Johnny responded. "Don't start; Jerry and Jax are like one person."

"Agreed, Dante and Franco," Jason stated.

"Nah, man those are going to be shared. Which do you want Katie or Sam," Johnny countered. "Personally, I was thinking of hitting both Alexis and Sam."

"What happened? I thought the custody thing was settled?" Jason probed.

"It is, I still pissed at Brenda," Johnny grumbled, right before he narrowed his eyes. "What do you know?"

"Enough that you're going to give me Jerry for Sonny, my shit is old. Yours is new. Sonny played a major head game with Brenda," Jason stated coolly as they got into the black sedan.

"That's not new, but we worked it out," Johnny tried to dismiss.

"Not all of it. Brenda's pregnant and she needed to put him and his game behind her," Jason answered. "When you said that it would need to wait, she flaked. Came here and tried to put it all behind her, only to have Sonny and Jax attempt to pull her back in."

"The only thing that is saving her right now is that she called me," Johnny grumbled angrily.

"She's watching the kids, while Carly sleeps," Jason added. He heard Johnny grumble some more under his breath as the car pulled up to it first destination.

"Sonny's mine," Johnny stated.

"Fine with me, just let me watch," Jason countered right before they burst out laughing.

.

TBC

Do you want the mod hit scene or just the fall out?


	6. And hits keep coming 6

**Vengeance**

* * *

An: This is my attempt at a **mob** hit scene!

* * *

**Katie, Olivia & Dante**

* * *

**.**

"I've been thinking," Johnny rumbled as he rubbed his jaw. A cold look entered his eyes, as a smirk slowly crossed his face.

"Hit the kid first, if his mother and aunt are there, oh well?" Jason answered as he leaned back into the plush seat of the SVU.

"You're reading my favorite bedtime story," Johnny laughed as he ordered the driver to the Falconeri/Howard residence. As their SUV pulled up to the residence, Jason noted that there were two cars loitering around.

"Recognize any of the cars?" Johnny inquired as he narrowed his eyes.

"The Honda Civic is Olivia's. The flashy car belongs to Katie," Jason coolly commented as he narrowed his eyes. He looked around, "I don't think Dante is here."

"Boss, how do you want to play this?" Carlos wondered.

"What are you thinking?" Johnny probed.

"We can drive Sonny right around the bend, if we play this right," Jason commented with ease. "Only problem is that he will go running either to Brenda or Carly." Johnny growled lowly as his face displayed his pent up anger. "However, if we were to cut off his information supply and make it seem like he was getting hit from all sides…. he would either off himself or '_leave'_ until he's ready to come back. Only his '_leave'_ will be interminable."

"Could work," Johnny begrudgingly stated. "It's just not good enough."

"We make Sonny think he's the one who killed them or Ric," Carlos tweaked Jason's idea. "Sonny's losing several old lovers and a son. He would go crazy if he thought that Ric killed one of the mother's of his children. But from what you have told me, he would never kill himself. He's too much a coward."

"True. I think framing Ric for Alexis's murder would be perfect. However, we can't just make Sonny think he's killed someone. He would rationalize his behavior away," Johnny interjected.

"Have Sonny kill Dante, when Dante confronts him about brutally killing his mother and aunt," Carlos planned. "We would have to leave just enough evidence to lead Dante to Sonny."

"Why would Sonny kill Dante?" Jason questioned.

"We would also leave enough evidence to suggest that Dante killed his mother and aunt," Carlos informed Jason. "And if they don't cancel each other out, then the law will take them out."

"I like it," Jason stated coldly. "Let's roll."

Silently the duo made their collective way into the home of Connie and Olivia Falconeri. Standing just outside of the living room, they came to realize that they could have waltzed in. The two cousins were going at it, fighting over Sonny, Olivia's loss of employment and money troubles.

Jason and Johnny shared a long suffering look before sighing. Johnny started to canvas the house when Jason snickered behind him before letting out a single cough. Johnny turned and saw Dante's service revolver laying on the kitchen countertop.

"It's like he wants us to kill them," Johnny commented excitedly.

"I know," Jason snickered as he picked up the gun with a gloved hand. "It's fully loaded too."

"What an idiot," Johnny sneered coldly.

"Must be related to Sonny," Jason stated. Holding the gun, Jason calmly strode into the living room. When the gun went off, splatters of red painted the white walls. Katie sat gasping in shock, staring dumbfoundlingly at her cousin's body. Jason laughed as he shot Katie. "She didn't even move!"

"Boring," Johnny huffed as he pulled out his gun. Screwing on a silencer, he aimed the muzzle for the eyes. Four quick pops later, the grisly scene looked like a blotched professional hit.

"Found bank documents," Johnny stated as he held up several sheets. Crumpling and ripping them up, he scattered them around both woman. "Money is a great motive for murder, don't you think?"

"For Dante, yes… Sonny not so much," Jason agreed as he started to inspect the place.

"I hate playing cop," Johnny grouched.

"Then don't. They'll come up with their own motives." Opening the back door, Jason made his way over to Sonny's place. Slipping in the side door, he made his way over to Sonny's desk. Sliding open the side door, he placed the hot gun inside. Sliding the door closed, Jason calmly walked back over to Katie's place. '_Two down only several more to go_.'

* * *

**Ric**

* * *

.

"Oh, that's my cell phone," Ric stated softly. Tightening of his lips, gave away his annoyance at the intrusion. "I'm sorry but I have to get this. My ex-wife is trying to block access to my kid. I just can't allow that."

"Oh, that's no problem," his dinner date answered. "I just wish that my ex would want to be around his kid."

"What is it now, Alexis?" Ric condescendingly demanded as he rolled his eyes. Smiling prettily at his beautiful date, he rejoiced when she patted his arm consolingly.

"No, Alexis. Molly is my daughter and per our custody agreement, this is my week to have her," Ric hissed agitated. He tried to keep his calm façade in front of his date, but he was quickly losing it. "I said no and if you attempt to block me from seeing my daughter, I'll have you arrested for contempt."

When the waiter arrived, Ric waved his away impatiently. He flinched when he realized that his dinner date had an empty wine glass. She gave him a soft smile and a small dismissive wave before signaling with her hand to deal with his phone call. "Alexis, I'm in the middle of an important dinner, I'll come see… fine, where are you meeting Sam? That's fine… I'll meet you there."

* * *

**Alexis &Jax**

* * *

.

"I can't believe him," Alexis stormed, pacing her living room. Slamming her cell phone closed, she growled in frustration.

"Calm down Alexis and tell me what's happening?" Jax enticed as he patted the seat next to him. "What did Ric do now?"

"He's taking Molly away next week! She's going to completely miss out on her plans with Kristina," Alexis ranted as she stalked towards Jax. Sighing she sat down heavily. "She was hoping that Ric would be reasonable."

"Ric? Reasonable?" Jax sneered before offering, "Why don't Jerry and I pick him up and bring him to you?"

"Jax, it's a nice offer but I don't want a scene," Alexis pouted knowing that Jax and Jerry would be delivering Ric to her. '_Maybe if Sam sees this, she'll know how it'd done. Then she'll finally be able to get rid of Carly._'

"I would do anything for my favorite ex-wife. I'll call you when I have him," Jax laughed as he stood up. He pulled out his cell phone and started speaking to his brother before he was even out the door.

Alexis watched Jax pull out of her driveway, before opening her cell phone. Pushing in the numbers, she smirked as her eldest daughter answered the phone. "Sam, it looks like I'm going to be able to make it to dinner."

* * *

**Michael**

* * *

.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Michael brokenly whispered as his body started to shake badly. His frantic eyes took in the entire room. '_There is no way that Jason's going to be able to clean this mess up. I can't go back to prison! Not for this._' Careful not to step on any of the broken glass, he stared down at the intruder. Blood pooled around the body and spatters were all over the room.

Reaching into his back pocket, Michael pulled out his cell phone. Taking a steadying breath, he blinked away his tears. Hitting the speed dial, he heard the phone ring several time before it went to voice mail. '_Where the hell is Max? Why didn't he pick up?_' Hanging up, Michael stared at his cell phone. '_I don't know the numbers to any of the new guards! Calm down Michael! Stop thinking of prison and start thinking of …. Call Jason, should have done that first!'_

Taking another deep breath, Michael slowly dialed Jason's number. He started to relax when he heard the phone ring. Michael jumped out of his skin when he heard someone on the stairs. '_Oh, god, someone's here! Who the hell would be here?_' Michael quickly hung up his cell phone.

"Mrs. Jax!" Ronnie Dimestico shouted from down the hallway. "I know you're here, I followed your car. If you come out now, I'll ask the judge for leniency. I'm sure that Sonny and Jax would gladly take the kids. Come out now, before I call for backup."

Michael sucked in a sharp breath. Bitter tears leaked from his eyes. '_My mom's not going down for this! But I can't go back to prison either!'_

* * *

**Ric**

* * *

.

"Wow and I thought my ex was a nasty piece of work," his date stated as Ric hung up his cell phone. "She has you running after her, like a dog."

"She should know that the court will side with me," Ric belittled Alexis as he tossed his linen napkin on the table. "Can I make it up to you tomorrow?"

"Only if you walk me to my car?" she responded as she stood up.

"With pleasure," Ric smoothly slimed. He waited for her to pick up her purse before arrogantly placing his hand on the small of her back. Together they walked towards the elevator.

"Ah, just the jerk I wanted to see," a male voice interrupted.

"Ric, do you know this gentleman?" his date inquired as her interest picked up.

"Do answer the lady," a heavy accented voice added.

"Jax, he's the ex-husband of my ex-wife and his psycho brother Jerry," Ric ground out.

"Well you know all about being a psycho brother," Jerry twisted as he grabbed Ric's arm. "I'm sorry lov', but your date is over. Alexis wants to have a little talk with Ric here."

"I'll call you!" Ric bit out as both Jerry and Jax dragged Ric into the elevator. He offered a small wave to his date as the door closed.

His date smirked as she pulled out her cell phone. '_Boss is going to be happy with this change of events. I wonder what my husband would be willing to be my desert. Hmm, get whip cream before you go home_.' Hitting the speed dial, she didn't wait long.

* * *

**Alexis & Sam**

* * *

.

"Comeuppance, that's the word you're looking for," Jason stated as he smirked down at the young woman standing before him. Raking his cold blue eyes over the woman, whom had shared the last several years of his life, he wondered how he could have been so blind.

"But why?" Sam cried desperately as her hands clutched the air in front of her face. Tears leaked from her eyes as her emotion pain was displayed clearly on her face.

"For whom, for yourself or for your mother? That is the question you should be asking," Carlos pondered from the back.

"What?" Sam gasped as shock slammed into her system. "Jason, he would never hurt me. He loves me." Fear flash into her eyes, it was quickly replaced by cold calculation.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Johnny commented as he roughly tossed Alexis against the back wall. Snorting softly, he grabbed Sam by the hair, ignoring her cry of surprise and tossed her into the back wall.

"Let's wait until everything is set up. We don't have to repeat ourselves," Jason coldly commented as he looked at his watch. "Ric is next and then Jax."

"Jax? Leave him out of this. Whatever beef you have with me, don't go taking it out on him," Alexis half pleaded- half preached as she kneeled down to inspect her daughter.

"Has she gotten…" Marco commented confused.

"Dumber? Yeah," Jason answered as he closed the stand-in refrigerator door. Slamming the lock in place, everyone heard the cold air click in.

"Think we can get Ric here before he gets suspicious?" Johnny inquired coolly as he glanced around. "Crying shame that this place has gone to waste, this would have been sweet back in the day."

"Who says that this place has gone to waste," Jason responded glaring at Johnny before smirking at him. "I know a real easy way to get Jax here."

"How?" Johnny wondered wearily.

"Brenda, he follows her around like a puppy dog," Jason reasoned. Seeing the cold fury in his friend's face, Jason sighed. "Have her call him, freaking out that she blew a tire or some excuse to get him here."

"Boss, that might actually work," Carlos added his two cents. "She would be nowhere near here."

"I don't want Bren knowing anything about this," Johnny dismissed reluctantly. "What about using Carly?"

"Normally I would, but he still hasn't asked about her," Jason growled as he clenched his fists. Gnashing his teeth, Jason added, "Or gone to see how the boys are doing." Jason phone vibrated. Flipping it open, Jason offered a cold greeting. Slowly he closed the phone as an evil smile worked its way across his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Johnny asked.

"Ric has done us a huge favor and delivered us both Jax and Jerry," Jason snickered.

"That was oh, so kind of him," Johnny roughly laughed. "All we're missing is Franco."

"Dante is on route to his mother's house," Tony informed them as he closed his cell phone. "It would be karma at its best, if we could get them to kill each other."

"Jase, you stepping up to be Boss?" Johnny questioned lightly. "Business always runs better with you in charge."

"Don't I know it," Jason grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I got my computer man, Spinelli working on tracking Franco. But I'm not holding my breath."

"Spinelli? The same Spinelli that fried my precious baby sister's laptop? That Spinelli?" Johnny glowered at Jason before some of the tension leaked from his body. "I don't know if I should hurt him or kiss him."

"Let me guess, can't quite figure out what she's into or how to protect her from whatever it is that she's doing, huh?" Jason commented as loud complains floated towards him. "It looks like we're the welcoming committee."

"Do you know who I am?" Ric demanded as he was dragged towards Jason. Right behind Ric was Jax and then Jerry.

Jason watched as awareness took a hold of Jerry long before his brother Jax realized their precarious situation. Narrowing his eyes, Jason watched as this new group of guards worked as a cohesive unit. '_Where the hell does he find them?_'

* * *

**Michael**

* * *

.

'_This is what Jason meant when he said that taking a life also takes something from you.'_ Breathing harshly, Michael let the water wash away the blood on his skin. He grabbed the bar of soap; he rewashed his entire body once more. '_Make sure that you're clean. Forensics can put you away for life.'_

Slowly he turned off the now cold water. Reaching out he picked up a towel. Taking his time to dry himself off, he bit his lip to stop his tears. '_Tell no one but Jason and only Jason this time._'

Putting on fresh cloths, Michael started to panic. '_I've been here too long. Someone must have seen mama's car. Wait, Ronnie said he followed her car. You can't see it from the street, so I'm good there.' _Looking around the bathroom, Michael paled at the sheer amount of blood covering the sink. '_I don't think even a cleanup crew is going to fix this. Think Michael, someone must have heard that last shot. The police will be here soon_. _How the hell am I going to cover my tracks?_'

* * *

**Jax & Jerry**

* * *

.

"Put Ric in the other locker," Jason coldly ordered as he entered the room where the brothers stood. "Tell me something Jax, how's Carly?"

"Is the bitch complaining that I cut the power at her home? She should have thought twice before blackmailing me into signing that divorcé decree," Jax taunted Jason with a sneer. "That is nothing compared to what's coming."

"Is there something wrong with Carly?" Jerry inquired politely hoping in vain to drawn Jason's attention away from Jax and onto himself. '_The only time he's like this is if Carly has been hurt_.' Swallowing hard, Jerry offered a winsome smile. "If you need assistance…"

"From you?" Jason sneered as he focused on Jerry. "The man who blew up her hotel? The man who helped his brother cheat on her, repeatedly. Yeah, I knew about that Jax. You tried to kill me and nearly killed her when she was pregnant with Josslyn."

"Why isn't he dead already?" Johnny inquired confused.

"Because Carly developed a soft spot for him," Jason grounded out frustrated. "She stood in front of him when I went to shoot him!"

"Oh… that… yeah," Johnny commiserated. "Bren did that to me, once, pissed me off."

"What helped?" Jason demanded.

"Went to the gym and beat the hell out of the bag," Johnny laughed evilly as an unholy light entered his eyes. "Boys! Hang them up. It looks like we have two human punching bags."

"What? You can't do that," Jax disagreed as the room suddenly filled with wise men. Jax glanced at his brother before turning his attention back at Jason.

"What the hell else does she want? I signed that damn divorcé decree?" Jax tried to sucker punch one of the men, only to double over when a solid fist slammed into his stomach. His hands were bound together before he could put up much of a fight.

"Come on! Be reasonable, I'm a very rich man," Jax pleaded as he was strung up three feet away from his brother.

"Sorry man," Johnny sighed as he layed a heavily hand on Jason's shoulder. "When I said I would take both, I didn't know of your unspoken pain." Seeing Jason infuriated look, Johnny offered, "I will give Jerry to you, but Jax… he's still my bitch."

"Deal. Any word on our side project?" Jason inquired as he slipped off his leather jacket.

"Nothing yet. Boss, do you want your boxing type, glue and broken glass?" Marco asked as he looked between Johnny and Jason.

"Jase, you're going to need the type. Marco, bring me an assortment. We got time to play before we need to move on to the next group," Johnny instructed his man. "Jase man, you're got to see what Marco's little creative mind comes up with."

"Gentlemen, we can come up with some type of arrangement," Jerry offered. Fear was evident in his voice. "I have connections that can get you anything that you're little black heart's desire. And Jax is more than willing to pay you."

"I have connections and Johnny here, has connections. We really don't need any more connections. Johnny has to be rich if he can afford Brenda and everyone knows that I'm well off," Jason pondered as he stalked over to Jerry.

"Brenda? My Brenda," Jax harshly huffed. "She would never be satisfied with the likes of the Johnny's of this world."

"Really, then why is she having my kid?" Johnny taunted as he removed his jacket. His temper was starting to simmer hotly.

"Sir, Marco is coming," Tony stated as he entered the room carrying a folded up table. After setting up the table, he quickly fetched a black briefcase from the hallway. Reaching in, he withdrew a black table cloth. Neatly covering the table, Tony started to pull out medical tools from the briefcase. "Marco says he wants to impress."

"Damn, where the hell was he when I was an enforcer?" Jason complained as he looked over the array of tools. "Ah, he even has a '_saw'all_' saw!"

"That things great, the maker wasn't kidding when he said it saws all," Johnny snickered.

"Sweet!"

* * *

**Alexis & Sam**

* * *

.

"Eat up, ladies," Carlos ordered as he placed two hot gourmet meals in front of them. Holding up a bottle of wine, he looked at the vintage. "Would you like wine with your meal?"

"Do we look stupid to you?" Sam grouched as she rubbed the back of her head. Another hand clenched the plastic knife in her hand. '_This is some last meal, maybe my relationship is salvageable_. _Jason would never go to this much trouble if he really wanted to hurt me_.'

"You **do** look stupid to me, you stole money from Jason's child," Carlos calm indicated as he held up the wine bottle. "I'm just trying to make your stay comfortable for now."

"Sam, you stole from Jake?" Alexis questioned amazed, her face displaying her displeasure. "I can't believe you would steal from a baby."

"I was speaking of Michael," Carlos clarified as he filed away the information on Jake.

"Sam! What were you thinking?" Alexis admonished horrified. '_Carly's claws into Jason are nothing compared to that of Michael, he's needier then that thing he calls a mother_.' Sighing heavily, Alexis prepared herself. "I'm sure that Jason would be willing to agree to form of restitution."

"My thoughts exactly," Carlos agreed aloud as he held up the wine. "Do you prefer wine or water with your meal? It's a good vintage."

"We'll take the wine," Sam ordered as she took her seat at the mocked up table. "See about turning off the air, this place is cold."

"I'll see what I can do," Carlos agreeable said as he poured each of them a glass. Leaving them in the walk in, Carlos turned the knob up just a notch. "I can't stand it when little nobodies order me around. Is everything set, Boss?"

"Jason's still reliving his stress on Jerry," Johnny informed as he inspected his nails. Constant thumping filled the hallway followed by Jerry's groans of pain.

"He was the one who assaulted Carly?" Carlos stated amazed until he saw his Boss frown.

"Funny that, neither of them assaulted her," Johnny answered hollowly. "So far, in our clean up we have yet to run across the man that assaulted Carly."

"I would have thought it was Jerry if anyone," Carlos mumbled as he ran a hand over his face. "Are we missing somebody?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar is dead. Zacchara is out of the picture both younger and older, neither took an interest in Carly. Lansing Senior is dead and junior will be. Franco is crazy but he kills, and then dresses them up. Who the hell could it be?" Johnny grumbled annoyed. He turned around as Jason stalked out of another freezer. "What do you want to do with them?"

"Car accident on the cliffs, make sure Jax is the driver," Jason ordered as his expression got darker. At that moment his cell phone rang, seeing the caller id, he answered with a terse, "What happened?"

"Michael left, took his mother's car," the guard responded. "It was during shift change. We just missed him."

"Knock on the door and ask Morgan if he knows where his brother went. Michael would only leave if Carly or Morgan needed something," Jason answered coolly. "Find him and call me back."

"Yes sir," the guard responded.

"Damn it," Johnny grumbled as he punch the wall.

"There are only a few places Michael could be. The hotel, Jax's house and visiting Kristina," Jason calmly stated. "As long as the guard finds him quickly and Michael is safe, I don't care. Are the ladies eating their dinner?"

"Yes, along with drinking the tainted wine," Carlos informed. "How do you want this to play out? I know that Alexis is going to die but what about Sam and Ric? Those two are like two peas in a pod."

"That's a great idea," Jason laughed coldly. "Make sure that Molly and Kristina are not at the house. And call judge Tate, we need his signature on some legal documents. Use Ric's cell phone, we want records."

* * *

**Michael**

* * *

.

'_Oh please let this work! Please… it was the only thing I could think of._' Opening the door to the convince store, Michael wondered back towards the ice cream section. Scrunching up his nose, he pretended to think about the different kinds of ice cream they had. '_Don't get just any kind; make sure that it's something mama or Morgan would like. Tiny details can make all the difference._'

Glancing up at the security camera, Michael made sure that he was viewable as he pulled open the door and reach into the freezer. Pulling out the kind that his mother loved, he made his way towards the cashier.

"Girlfriend troubles?" the cashier asked.

"More like parental troubles, got to make mama happy," Michael huffed pretending to be annoyed. He pulled out his credit card to pay for his purchase. "Also add pump number seven to my tab. Got'ta get some positive karma going, you know."

"Sure thing man, Mrs. Branson will greatly appreciate that," the cashier replied as he totaled up the purchase.

Michael smiled as he took the receipt and the ice cream. Making his way to his car, he smiled at the elderly lady. '_If nothing else, the old lady will remember me_.'

Taking a deep breath, he turned twisted the key in the ignition. Turning his mother's car back towards Jax's house, Michael swallowed down his nerves. '_This will only work if you act normal. Freaked out when your there, not before. And for god's sake don't get pulled over by the cops!_'

* * *

**Morgan**

* * *

.

Lightly knocking on the door, trying vainly not to scare the occupants, the new guard shifted his weight from foot to foot. He saw the youngest boy race towards the door. '_He probably thinks I'm Jason_.'

"Can I help you?" Morgan asked openly.

"Do you know where Michael went?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Morgan demanded suddenly as his held a twinge of fear.

"Joey Rizzo, Michael's new guard," Joey responded. "Jason has ordered me to find out where Michael went."

"Oh, you just missed him. He went to Jax's place to pick up Josslyn's favorite doll. Mama forgot it in the move," Morgan answered looking concerned. "He didn't ditch his other guard did he?"

"Just covering all the bases, per Jason's order," Joey covered as he stepped back from the door. "Make sure you lock it." As he backed away, he pulled out his car keys. '_What other guard?_' Nodding to the other guards, he quickly made his way towards his car. '_He's just running an errand for his mother. Their old house and back, safe as can be. I know __**I**__ would feel safer if he was in my sight._'

With driving skills that would make _Michael_ Valiante proud, Joey found himself only a few moments away from the house when he looked at the skyline. '_That better not be coming from here I thinks it's coming from._'

Pulling into the driveway, he instantly spotted Michael leaned up against his mother's car franticly waving at the house while on his cell phone. '_Thank you god and all your saints!_' Opening the door, he inhaled the smoke from the blaze. Joey quickly made his way towards his charge.

"Michael, it's not safe to be this close," Joey stated as he approach the boy.

"But…but… oh god," Michael gasped as the fire sirens wailed as they approached. Joey watched as Michael started to sink to the ground. Reaching for the boy, Joey quickly pulled Michael further away from the fire.

* * *

**Jerry & Jax**

* * *

.

"Shame to waste such a beautiful sports car," Johnny mourned as he twisted the keys in the ignition. "It's a real thing of beauty too." Slowly lifting Jax's foot off of the brake, he slammed the door shut as the car inched forward.

"Did I ever tell you that this is the exact spot where both Brenda and Carly went over?" Jason said as he walked on the other side of the car. "Funny thing about this river, it's usually deserted, only cargo ships sail here. That's what saved them, cargo ships. But tonight there are no cargo ships."

"No, you don't say," Johnny sneered as the car got closer to the edge. "Look who's waking up."

"Jax, I just wanted to say. You never deserved her and when you had her, you didn't take care of her. Either one of them, this is only a tenth of what you deserve," Jason coldly informed the man as the car went over the ledge. Jax's pleas and screams could be heard only until the car sunk into the river.

"On to our next set of victims," Johnny commented as he climbed into the SUV.

Jason felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. "Morgan," he greeted. He quickly lost his breath. "Put Michael on," Jason ordered. Closing his eyes, Jason pinched his nose. "You alright? You're sure? Ok, here's what I need you to do. Have Joey drive you back to your mom's place. I'll call Diane and have her meet you there. Don't talk to anyone unless Diane is there. I'll see you as soon as I'm done. Tell Joey, good job for me."

"What happened?" Johnny demanded from the SUV.

"Jax's house just went up in flames," Jason answered as he got colder. "Just this once I'm grateful that Carly acted impulsively and moved out of that house."

"Let's finish this up and get back to our women," Johnny ordered coldly as he pulled out his cell phone. He started barking orders to the guards on the perimeter of Carly's house, attempting to reassure himself that Brenda was fine.

* * *

**Michael**

* * *

.

'_Oh god please let this work_.' Breathing in slowly, Michael slowly relaxed as his mother's home came into view. Swallowing hard, Michael saw that Diane was already waiting on him. '_Where the hell are Max or Milo for that matter?_'

"Michael, are you alright?" Diane greeted as he opened the car door.

"Yeah, just inhaled too much smoke, lucky for me, Joey was around to pull me away," Michael stated as his hands shook.

"The police will be stopping by once the fire has been contained or put out. I would suggest that we go over your statement and then you should take a nap," Diane order as she looked him over. "I strongly suggest not telling your mother anything about this."

"Diane, she's going to know. I don't have Josslyn's toy," Michael argued as he fidgeted.

"Carly's asleep. Tomorrow, pick that toy up from the hotel or have one of the errand boys get it," Diane suggested. She tried to stifle her laugh at Michael's god smacked expression. "You're the boss, remember?"

"Yeah, I just never thought of that," Michael replied as he made his way towards the house. "Would you like something to drink? I know that we have strawberry lemon aid, water and beer."

"I'll take a glass of lemon aid if you do," Diane agreed as she walked Michael into the house. She watched as he was nearly knocked over by Morgan. '_Jason was right. Michael's shock would make him a sitting duck for any police officer jonesing for an easy arrest._'

* * *

**Jason**

* * *

.

"Judge Tate, it's good to see you again," Jason greeted the man coolly.

"Mister Morgan, what can I do for you," Judge Tate smoothly as he looked up from the legal papers lining his desk.

"I need your signature on these different legal documents. One is a loan to Sam McCall, custody papers of her sisters and other is a marriage document," Jason smirked as he handed over the documents. He watched as the judge looked them over.

"The marriage certificate is flawless. Just give me a few moments to go over the loan again, I know you don't like surprises unless they're from Carly," Judge Tate stated as he shuffled the papers around. Humming softly, he signed his name to both papers. "There, done."

"Thanks Judge Tate," Jason replied as he took the papers.

"Gentlemen, have a nice evening," Judge Tate dismissed as he went back to work.

* * *

**Alexis, Sam & Ric**

* * *

.

"I'm going on record, I don't like it," Johnny pouted as he perused the legal paperwork in the back of the SUV.

"Why not, you still get to kill Alexis," Jason snickered.

"But Ric and Sam live," Johnny countered coldly.

"In hell, Ric and Sam loath each other," Jason countered. "Now that they're married, they're going to make each other's lives hell. Think of the emotional pain Alexis will feel if you tell her."

"What's this for?" Johnny questioned as he held up a document.

"Didn't you know? Sam took out a loan which is ten times the amount of her share of Michael's money with interest. All of their collective assets are listed as collateral on her loan," Jason explained. "Should they not make a single payment they forfeit their homes, cars and jewelry. Sonny didn't have enough to cover the missing funds and I want that money back."

"Collateral damage, what about your other son, Jake?" Carlos inquired. Feeling the temperature down, Carlos added, "Sam's been talking out of turn."

"I thought he was better off without me," Jason groaned.

"And now?" Johnny probed.

"Now, I know he's better off without her," Jason replied. "Diane has already secured custody of Jake. Milo and Max have him somewhere safe. I would have put the boys with Jake, but that might have tipped off who-ever is after Carly."

"Smart move. I always thought that Liz was unstable," Johnny approved. The SUV slowed down as it pulled into the back of Alexis's house. Striding into the house, Johnny checked to see if everything was secure. "What's your plan?"

"Simple, Ric and Sam are already drugged. Strip them down and put them in Alexis's bed," Jason advised as he pointed to the two of them. "Set the scene to make it look like they had intercourse, after they killed Alexis. Leave enough evidence to convict both of them."

"Papa likes, it's missing something," Johnny commented. "How alert is Sam?"

"Alert enough and if she's not, I can always make her alert for you," Carlos offered all too happily.

"Sam's a whore right?" Johnny asked casually as he peered closely at Jason.

"Pretty much," Jason agreed slowly.

"Would you be willing to put her on the payroll?" Johnny inquired.

"She would have to agree, but I foresee no problems," Jason stated coldly as he stared down at Sam.

"Wake her up," Johnny instructed Carlos.

The man smirked as he roughly grabbed Sam's dark tresses and pulled her head up. A clicking sound happened when his switch blade opened. Gently creasing her face with the knife, Carlos hissed softly into Sam's ear.

"I'm awake," Sam cried as her attention was focused on Carlos.

"You have two choices, one you can die a painful death or you can die a slow agonizing death, which will it be?" Johnny offered gaining her attention. "Both deaths will be slow but only one will be extremely painful."

"Jason?" Sam pleaded softly.

"You should know that if you choose the painful death, your body will be harvested for parts. Those parts will go to people who are waiting for donors," Jason clarified. "The last part the will be removed is your heart. In total the process is well over forty-eight hours."

"The slow agonizing death is life but it is one that your use to. It's the life of a whore, our whore," Johnny clarified condescendingly. "You will perform on demand and act the part that we give you or else."

"Please Jason, whatever I did, I can make up for it," Sam tearfully whispered as her eyes darted between Johnny and Jason.

"Choose, but choose quickly," Jason stated coldly.

"Jason!" Sam cried as she felt the blade slip under her chin. "Whore! I choose whore!"

"Carlos, hook Sam over there up with your special product and get her a beeper. She will be seeing to the needs of her ex-step father tonight before servicing some guards tomorrow," Johnny sneered at the little woman.

Jason watched detached as Sam gently bit her lower lip as Carlos injected her. '_She didn't even struggle_.' Striding over towards Ric Jason inspected his hands. '_He didn't touch her either, damn it. Who did_?'

"Strip," Johnny ordered Sam coldly.

Jason smirked as the drug started to take effect on Sam. Her movements became twitchy as she removed all of her cloths. In defiance she stood there in all of her naked glory.

"Give Ric a lap dance. While you're doing that, help the man undress. Don't stop until the music does," Jason ordered as he turned on the radio. He snorted as he watched Sam gyrate and rub herself all over Ric. "Concentrate on Ric, I don't hear him!"

With a sound slap to the face, Jason got Alexis to wake up. She started to tear up as Ric's moans of pleasure perpetrated the air. "How does it feel to know that your daughter is still doing your husband in your house?"

"No! Sam," Alexis whispered as she watched the pair. Alexis's lips trembled as Ric's hand grouped her daughter, moaning the words of '_yes'_ and '_more'_.

"Too bad Helena couldn't be here to see this but don't worry I'll be sure to notify her of your death," Johnny taunted as he slipped a rope around her throat. Slowly he tightened the rope around her throat. "You just had to stick your nose into my family business."

"She was better off without you," Alexis chocked out as the rope tighten.

"Really, is that why Sam has chosen to be a mob whore or Kristina let's her boyfriends abuse her? Let's not forget Molly, sweet little Molly," Johnny whispered as he loosened the rope, moving it so that if looked as if an amateur killed her. "I'm going to get custody of her and then the fun will really begin."

"Not Molly! She needs me," Alexis begged as weakly she clawed at the rope.

"My sister needed me, but I couldn't be there because of you," Johnny hissed as he tightened the rope one finial time. The chocking sound was drowned out by Ric. Pulling the cord, Johnny made sure to give Alexis rope burn, before tossing her lifeless body on the ground.

"Let's move this show to the bedroom," Jason ordered as he turned off the music.

"Jason, please," Sam begged again as Ric was still touching and kissing her body.

"This is the life you choose for yourself, don't come crying to me," Jason informed her. "Get use to Ric, he's going to be in your bed for awhile. Now take it to Alexis's bedroom." With a huff, Sam pried herself away from Ric and stomped into ordered bedroom.

"I think she forgot about somebody," Johnny snickered. "Tomorrow give her another dose."

"You got it boss," Carlos stated as he easily picked Ric up out of the chair. Hulling the man down the hallway, he started to instruct Ric that the bitch in the bedroom really liked it rough.

"You sure you're alright with this?" Johnny question as he looked at Jason.

"Carly knew what Sam was after one good look. When Carlos was injecting that stuff into her, Sam didn't even put up a fight. She chose this life and now she's going to live this life," Jason stated. "Any word on Dante or Sonny?"

"Nothing yet," Johnny hissed as he looked at his watch. "Damn, I'm getting old. All I want to do at this point is go home to my woman."

"You and me both," Jason grunted.

"Why don't we? Sonny and Dante are covered. Don't forget the extended entertainment value of letting this project stew in its own juices," Johnny smirked. "Top it all off, Sonny's going to be stupid enough to call you."

"Let's do it. I want to see how Michael is doing also," Jason sighed. Both men silently added tiny details to frame both Sam and Ric.

_**TBC**_


	7. Eye of the Storm 7

**Vengeance**

* * *

.

Opening her tired eyes, Carly saw Brenda rocking her daughter while muttering to herself. '_I've died and gone to hell. Only thing that could make this worse is if Sam shows up_.'

"I know that you're awake Carly," Brenda tried to whisper but it came out too loudly.

"Good for you," Carly replied. "Where is Jason or my boys?"

"Jason's out with Johnny. Morgan is sound asleep and Michael is downstairs," Brenda answered gently. '_Carly doesn't need to know that Michael is passed out on the couch and Diane is doing prep work on the kitchen table._' Smiling softly at Josslyn, Brenda relaxed. "Look, I didn't come back to Port Charles with the intent to get with anyone. I just want to visit the Q's look around…"

"You're pregnant," Carly cut her off. "You're starting to show. Let me guess, you found out and freaked…. How close am I?"

"Spot on. I get that we'll never be friends, but we can be civil," Brenda offered. "Johnny and Jason are like best friends and it would be great if we could just get along."

"You left Johnny, to come here? You are certifiable," Carly snickered right before she yawned. "Does Johnny know you're pregnant? What about Jax?"

"God, Jax is just a creepy stalker. More than likely Johnny knows since Jason knows," Brenda grouched.

"What a bunch of gossips," Carly snipped. "And they say we're bad."

* * *

**Michael**

* * *

.

Opening the front door quietly, Jason could plainly see that Michael was sound asleep on the couch. Spying Diane at the table, he gracefully made his way towards her.

"Diane, I want you to meet Johnny DeMarco," Jason introduced as he gestured between them.

"Did that lawyer I recommended work out for you?" Diane inquired skipping all pleasantries.

"Yeah, he worked out perfectly. I now have custody of my sister, thanks to you," Johnny stated graciously. "What's going on with Michael?"

"Mac called, the cops are leaning towards arson. I've already told them that Michael will not be speaking to them without his lawyer and his legal guardian present," Diane bluntly stated.

"That bad?" Jason commented as he looked over to the sleeping boy.

"Michael's rattled to the point where he nearly passed out once he was inside. I'm not taking any chances," Diane answered as she looked at Michael. "I haven't told Michael that there were two bodies found inside the house. The arson inspector says they're fresh kills."

"Jesus," Johnny whispered as he ran a hand down his face.

"God damn it," Jason growled angrily. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "What does Mac say?"

"The kills were brutal and at close range. The killers set fire to the house to cover their tracks. Michael is real lucky not to be one of their victims," Diane repeated. "Mac wants to know if Michael saw anyone suspicious. So he'll be coming around later tonight. Since Mac didn't say what time he would be here, I told Michael to take a nap."

"Thanks, I'll tell Michael about the bodies. Brenda upstairs?" Jason inquired as he tucked a blanket around the sleeping boy.

"She's in Carly's room with Josslyn," Diane answered as she went back to work.

Looking at each other, both men snickered before quietly heading upstairs. Standing just outside the door, they listened to the women in their life's talk. The talk centered around babies and their fresh smell, the men walked into the room.

"Jason!" Carly greeted happily but without her usual fan-fair.

"Johnny!" Brenda merrily greeted as she jumped out of the chair. "Shhh! Guys, Josslyn has just gone to sleep."

"Ok crazy. You're the one making all the noise," Jason commented as he gave her a look. Moving closer to Carly, Jason checked to see if she needed anything.

"Come on Brenda, we need to talk," Johnny laughed as Brenda stuck out her tongue at Jason.

"What about me? Aren't you going to say hello? Gee, Carly it's nice to see you. You too Johnny, what have you been up to? Oh, just chasing my tail, since…."

"It's nice to see you Carly, we'll catch up later," Johnny laughed as the woman in question pouted at Jason. "I think, you and Jason need some alone time."

"Still as smart as always," Carly muttered gratefully as she yawned.

"I'm home for the night, close those eyes of yours," Jason ordered as he took up his regular seat next to her. Slipping her hand into his, Jason watched as Carly slowly fell asleep.

Stepping out of the room with Johnny, Brenda glanced back only once before more further down the hall. Walking into the bedroom that was assigned to her, Brenda sat down on the bed. "Did you catch the bastard?"

"We're working on it," Johnny answered pulling her into his arm and further into the bed. One of his hands settled on her stomach. "So I hear, we're having a baby."

"I wanted to tell you," Brenda choked up before she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I flaked about everything. It's just with everything going on; I thought I could handle coming here on my own. The only thing this trip has taught me is that I'm only strong when I'm around you."

"Bren, you are strong and you're passionate and you're smart. Yes, I'm mad that you left, but you called me. Yes, I'm happy that we're having a baby together," Johnny stated as he smelled her hair.

"It better be a boy and just like you," Brenda said seriously. "With my hair of course." Johnny laughed and relaxed as Brenda snuggled into him. "Jason says we should just go to a Justice of the Peace and get married. As much as I would love a big wedding, I mean who wouldn't. If your sister was here, she could be one of our witnesses and Jason could be the other."

"That's…. that's…" Johnny muttered stunned. "She'll be here tomorrow. You really want a Judge to marry us?"

"Who cares who marries us, the point is we would be married," Brenda explained causing Johnny to laugh. "What?"

* * *

**Diane**

* * *

.

After she opened the door, Diane could plainly see that Mac looked worn out. Gesturing for him to enter, she picked up on his unease at the sight of both Jason and Johnny sitting directly behind Michael.

"Ah, hi Mac," Michael greeted tiredly. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get this done while it's still fresh in your mind," Mac stated as he took a seat opposite of Michael. Looking at the kid, Mac was relieved that he wasn't harmed. "Take me through your night."

"All night?" Michael wondered confused. He glanced back at Jason before looking at Mac.

"No, from the time you left this house to the time you got to Jax's place," Mac clarified.

"Uh, mama got upset that in the move, we forgot Josslyn's favorite toy. It was this blue fluffy bunny that Jason got her. Kind of like my giraffe, which mama has in her hope-chest," Michael started to ramble.

"Mac, my I?" Diane interrupted Michael's rambling.

"Please," Mac gratefully whispered.

"Michael, just answer my questions. Ok?" Diane gently instructed. Seeing him nod and getting the silent ok from Jason, Diane started with, "After you left here where did you go?"

"Well, mama was so upset when I left, that as I got closer to Jax's place I stopped off at the… that gas place on the corner," Michael answered as he tried to remember it's name.

"Top-off?" Mac supplied.

"Yeah, that's it. I thought you know since all I'm doing is picking up Josslyn's toy, I'll get mama that ice cream she really likes. Oh! Geese, I left the ice cream in my car," Michael exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

"It's replaceable and the car can be cleaned," Johnny laughed at the pure '_Carly_' moment that Michael just had.

"You're not replaceable Michael," Jason stated. "Then what happened?"

"I got into the car and drove the rest of the way to Jax's place. It was after I parked the car that I noticed that the house was on fire. I called 9-1-1, while I was on the phone with them, Joey dashed over to me and dragged me to his car," Michael answered as he sat back down.

"Did you see anyone?" Diane probed.

"No, but I did notice that there was a car in the driveway when I pulled in," Michael answered. '_I didn't have enough time to move it. And it's plainly obvious when one is in the driveway_.' Fidgeting Michael jumped off the couch and started to pace the between Diane and Mac. "I…I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Michael," Jason calmly called out gaining the young man attention. "Breath, all Mac is looking for is if you had seen someone. Stop and think, did you see anyone outside at Jax's?"

"Just Joey but he showed up after me," Michael rushed out looking between Jason and Mac.

"Mac anything else you want to ask?" Jason inquired as he scrutinized Michael.

"No, I was hoping that Michael had seen someone. Jason, I'll inform Diane if I have any further questions," Mac stated as he stood up. "Good night."

"Mac, why don't I walk you out?" Diane offered as she stood up taking her briefcase with her.

Jason waited until both Diane and Mac had left the house before pinching the bridge of his nose. He had only seconds before Michael sat down on the couch and started to sob. "Michael, tell me about what really happened at the house, before you set it ablaze."

"I went to get Joss's stuff bunny, I had just gotten the thing when this crazy guy jumped out of the closet! He had a knife with him and was spurting stuff about mama… and … and…" Michael rambled as he started to really get worked up.

"Breath," Johnny ordered softly. He watched as the kid sucked in air like there wasn't going to be any. "Breath in, count to five and breath out. You can't pass out until we know the rest."

"We got into a fight; I used those moves that Jason taught me. But he was crazy and kept coming at me. I think he would have won if he didn't slip on Joss's toy," Michael choked out in spurts.

"Did you recognize him?" Jason inquired keeping his cool.

"Yes," Michael answered paling. "It was Dante. I didn't figure out who it was until after it was all over."

"Ok, what about the second guy?" Jason probed as he sat down next to Michael.

"Ronnie Dimestico," Michael responded. "The fight between Dante and I had just ended, when I heard him. He was yelling for mama. He…he… threatened," Michael started swallowing hard. "He said she was looking at prison time and that she could kiss her children good-bye."

"Michael, how did Ronnie die?" Johnny asked seeing the already pale kid become paler.

"He…he…" Michael looked up at Jason with hollow eyes.

"Michael, just answer the basics. Did you hit him?" Jason probed gently.

"Ronnie started stripping as he came up the stairs," Michael answered hollowly. "By the time he got to the floor that I was on, he only had on his boxers."

"Do you remember what happened next?" Johnny wondered as Michael stared ahead almost blankly. "Michael?"

"I kind of lost… got so mad… there was so much blood….had to take a shower… red all over," Michael mumbled still staring out into space. Under his breath he started to mutter as he tried to piece together what happened with the second guy.

"Michael," Jason repeated his name. "Come on, breath for me." Feeling the boy follow his directions, Jason continued to instruct Michael until the boy slowly came out of his trace.

"What happened?" Michael wondered seeing that Jason looked concerned. "Is it mama?"

"She's upstairs sleeping," Jason readily answered.

"It's my sister, she's coming here tomorrow," Johnny covered. "Brenda and she… well they don't get along all that well."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Michael grimaced. "Brenda wanted me to show her around if she came."

"That's not a bad idea," Johnny commented amused. "She actually come up with a good one."

"Brenda's like mama?" Michael wondered shocked.

"No, she's the original crazy," Jason laughed. "And Johnny over there has been in love with her since she dismissed him as a doorman."

"Oh, are we starting that now, are we? How's Nantucket this time of the year?" Johnny snickered.

Michael was fascinated to watch Jason openly interact with his friend. He silently kept a tally of verbal hits each man lolled back and forth.

**TBC**


	8. Sonny 8

**Vengeance**

* * *

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Mac snapped frayed. "DeMarco?"

"Don't look at me, we were on the way to pick up my sister from the airport," Johnny responded coolly.

"Diane called me and all but ordered me down here," Jason answered slowly taking in Mac's disheveled appearance. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you," Mac commented.

"Is this about Michael?" Jason inquired suddenly on guard.

"Somewhat, but it's more about Carly then Michael. But if Michael remembers anything more, Diane will contact me," Mac answered and then sighed heavily. "We identified the two bodies Dante and his handler Ronnie Dimestico. Can you think of any reason why they would be at Carly's?"

"It's Jax's place. I would ask him," Jason replied. "Carly moved out days ago before the divorce was finalized."

"I figured as much but Sonny is insisting that she had something to do with it," Mac slipped accidently. Before continuing, "He's the reason you were called down here. He lost it."

"Did you arrest him?" Jason wondered coldly.

"He's being detained at the moment. He didn't give me anything to arrest him for," Mac informed them.

"How? Carly's been so sick, she was nearly hospitalized twice," Johnny wondered coldly. Seeing Mac's stunned face, Johnny sneered at him. "Why do you think she just found out that Joss's toy wasn't packed up in the move? What the hell is Sonny saying?"

"You can listen for yourselves," Mac offered as he took them back to the interrogation rooms. Taking them to the police side, the group watched as Sonny railed against Carly to a frazzled Diane.

"Can you remove Diane?" Johnny inquired gently.

"Sure," Mac agreed. He quickly went into the other interrogation room and asked Diane to come with him, stating that it some legal thing that she needed to fill out.

"Think he's crazy enough?" Johnny wondered.

"He was always crazy, but he hasn't snapped. Watch him, see how he pauses and tries not to smile," Jason stated angrily.

"What the hell is he up to?" Johnny muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't know but I'm going to find out," Jason promised icily. Narrowing his eyes, Jason clenched his fist. "I don't understand what he's hoping to gain."

"Symphony for the devil?" Johnny commented.

"Try Brenda," Diane answered. "He's hoping that she'll hear that Carly once again took a son away from him, only this time permanently. Brenda is supposed to be so moved by this that she shows up here to comfort him."

"I'd sooner kill him first," Johnny snapped angrily. "The only thing Brenda is going to be doing today is marrying me."

"I thought you were picking your sister up," Diane probed.

"I was! I am," Johnny hissed as he glared heatedly at Sonny.

"He can't see you," Jason laughed as he pushed Johnny towards the door. "Let's go get your sister; we have wasted enough time here."

"Yeah you're right," Johnny grumbled as he stormed out of the police precinct.

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

**.**

The drive to the air port didn't take nearly as long as Johnny wished.

"Man, you will relax. If you get a free shot kill him," Jason grumbled annoyed.

"My pregnant girlfriend and my sister loath each other, one is a teenager and the other is a basket case full of hormones, how would you feel?" Johnny demanded shortly.

"How soon you forget Carly and Emily," Jason commented. "I do believe you laughed at me. Many, many times."

"Oh, yeah. Those were some fun times," Johnny snickered.

"Karma man," Jason huffed as he smirked at Johnny. "This time around, I'm going to be the one laughing."

"Don't we currently live in the same house?" Johnny probed as a smile graced his face. Stepping out of the SUV, he quickly made his to the arrival gate. "There she is. Izzy!" Johnny bellowed.

"Jo-Johnny!" the girl replied back her face beaming with both happiness and relief.

Jason quickly picked up her luggage and followed the brother and sister back to the car. He noticed that she wasn't really all that comfortable around him.

"I'm Jason by the way, you will be staying with my family," Jason introduced himself. "You have a room to yourself."

"Fa-fam-family?" Izzy stumbled over.

"Yeah, I have two boys Michael and Morgan and a little baby girl, Josslyn," Jason broke down. "Michael is about a year older than you are and Morgan is twelve. Josslyn is a year and a half."

"Carly, Jason's girl was recently assaulted. That's why we're staying at their place," Johnny added.

"Because it's safer," Izzy surmised as she shrunk into herself.

"Safer it might be, but that's all it is," Jason snickered as he pinched the bridge of his noise as his cell phone rang. "Morgan," he greeted. "We're coming home now. What? Have the guards escort Lulu off the property; I don't care if she is sorry. Spinelli!"

"Who's Spinelli?" Izzy asked shyly.

"My overzealous computer guy," Jason answered. "Lulu is Carly's cousin. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"She doesn't live there?" Izzy wondered as she started tapping her foot.

"No, but she likes to come around and act like it," Jason stressed as his cell phone rang. Flipping it open, he groaned. Hitting the call button, "What? Michael slow down… say that again?"

"What's going on?" Johnny inquired.

"Lulu doesn't need anything other than to leave," Jason stated coolly. "If Carly wanted to talk to her, she would have picked up the phone. Michael!"

"May I?" Izzy inquired softly as she held out her hand.

"Talk to Izzy," Jason ordered as he handed off his cell phone to the girl. "We need to put Lulu on a leash."

"That or in the ground," Johnny commented softly. "Do you think she'll be at the house when we get there?"

"Who knows, I can't figure out an angle for her to be there now," Jason commented as he dismissed Lulu. Jason was pleasantly surprised that Izzy was still talking to Michael when the SUV pulled into the driveway. It was only when the SUV came to a stop did he get his cell phone back. Before Jason even got out of the car, Michael already had Izzy's bags.

"Well this is a development I never foresaw coming," Johnny laughed as he relaxed. "Too early to tell if I like it or not, them being friends."

"Jason!" Morgan shouted happily as he raced towards him.

"Morgan," Jason greeted with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling the tension leave him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got scared for a moment," Morgan answered truthfully.

"Everything is fine. Mama is safe and secure as in Josslyn within the house. Michael is being a goof-ball showing Johnny's little sister around and you are safe in my arms," Jason reassured the boy.

"Sonny called the house while you were away," Morgan stated hollowly. "He scared me."

"Wh… what did he say?" Jason inquired as he squatted down. Looking Morgan in the eyes, Jason stated, "You can tell me anything."

"He was really angry…he said that if I didn't do as he said… mama would be hurt … and that he would hurt me. He said that Michael would be sorry…that…listen…" Morgan answered getting worked up to the point where he was just about to start crying.

"I would never let anything happen to your mother, or your siblings or you. Sonny's not going to hurt anyone here, I promise you," Jason stated.

"Promise… promise?" Morgan repeated as he started to calm down.

"I promise," Jason swore. '_Because I'm going to kill him the first chance I get._'

"Jason?" Michael's voice questioned as he came upon them.

"Morgan was just worried about something and needed some reassurance," Jason covered as Morgan got himself under control.

"Cool. The officiant is here. Brenda is talking to him," Michael stated as he nodded towards the house. "Izzy is settling into her room. Spinelli took Lulu home."

"She has no right to be here!" Morgan snapped angrily.

"Who?" Johnny inquired softly since it was the first time Morgan spoke vehemently against anyone.

"Lulu, she got me so mad," Morgan huffed as he stomped towards the house.

"Lulu is going to need to watch out for Morgan," Jason laughed along with Johnny. "Damn does he take after Carly."

**.**

**TBC**


	9. After 9

**Vengeance**

* * *

.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the officiant announced to the cheers of the small group gathered around the happy couple.

Cheers and laughed greeted the announcement as the couple kissed completely oblivious. They only stopped when Jason slapped a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Congratulates," Jason stated.

"Thank you," Johnny stated as he intertwined his fingers with Brenda's. "Come one beautiful, dinner is waiting."

Looking around, Jason breathed easy. Carly's backyard was decked out for Johnny's wedding while tight security remained in place. The officiant was an elderly gentleman, who didn't like staying out too late and Carly liked. Jason liked him enough to arrange for one of his guys to give him a ride home.

"Well Mister Morgan, I'll say this. This was one of my favorite weddings. I got all the fun and none of the emotional baggage," the officiant laughed as he slipped into the backseat of the limo.

"Jason," Michael called out.

"Hey kid," Jason laughed as he walked over to his son.

"Their doing a champagne toast," Michael stated as his body shook.

"You're not having any. What's bothering you?" Jason inquired.

"I got a call from Sonny earlier. It was just before the service, he…he…he's not allowed here right?" Michael asked as he swallowed hard.

"No he's not. Do you have your phone on you?" Jason asked as he held out his hand.

"Gave it to Carlos," Michael answered.

"Good, now go enjoy the evenings meal. Watch out for Morgan, he's still mad at Lulu," Jason laughed. "I'm going to see how Carly is doing."

"You better watch out, Morgan is with Mama right now. They just might be working on a plan," Michael laughed as he rejoined the party.

'_Great, that's so not what I need_.' Jogging up the steps, Jason came to a stop just outside of Carly's room. Leaning against the door frame, he listened as Morgan raved about all the details of Johnny's wedding at the same time put the wedding down since Carly wasn't there to enjoy it. '_Morgan is going to be dangerous when he hits his teens. Especially since he understands Carly's thinking._'

"That kids going to be dangerous," Johnny unknowing mimicked Jason's thoughts.

"Yeah, he is. And he can plan," Jason stated as he stepped into Carly's room. "Morgan dinner's ready."

"Go, and enjoy it. I ordered your favorites," Carly encouraged with a tight smile.

"But…"

"Here you go Carly, I have your dinner right here," Johnny stated as he carried in two trays. "Hey Morgan, you keeping your mother company?"

"Ye,s he was; but now he's going to go have dinner," Carly insisted. She watched as her son slowly and grumpily made his way out of the room. She kept her smile up until he received the signal from Johnny that Morgan indeed rejoined the party.

"When was the last time you took your pain meds?" Johnny asked as he placed her dinner in front her.

"I'm due for them. I hate this; I should be down there celebrating with you not up here. My children are scared. Get me out of this bed!" Carly demanded as she tossed the covers off of her.

"Whoah lone ranger," Johnny laughed as he quickly covered her back up.

"Carly, they're scare because you were assaulted," Jason bluntly told her. Seeing a look pass across her face, Jason huffed. "No! Whatever you're thinking the answer is no."

"Jase…I hate that they're scared. I hate that I'm scared," Carly admitted as tears leaked out of her eyes. "What if that man comes back? What if he goes after the kids?"

"Hey breathe and relax. Trust me when I say, he's never coming back," Jason reassured her as he held her hand. "Breath for me. You're safe, the kids are safe. The only one here in danger is Johnny from Brenda if he doesn't go back downstairs for dinner."

"And with that I'm gone," Johnny laughed as he strode out of the room.

"Did you get him?" Carly whispered as she slowed down her breathing.

"He was taken care of," Jason repeated. '_There's no way in hell, I'm going to tell her that Michael did it. She'll freak more than when he took out Claudia._' Looking down at the dinner Johnny brought up, he snickered.

"Why don't I have cake?" Carly inquired as she looked at her food.

"They haven't cut the cake yet," Jason stated.

"So?" Carly complained as a smile graced her face. "What would I do without you?"

"Drive your kids crazy and start a mob war to end all wars," Jason answered as he picked up a fry. "These are hot."

"I know. The caterer promised everything that had to do with that burger joint you and Johnny liked," Carly commented happily as she picked up her burger. It was between laughter and serious talks that Jason decided that he wasn't going to wait much longer before taking Sonny out.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

**.**

"This is the best wedding present anyone could have given me," Johnny announced as he loomed over Sonny's kneeing figure.

"Carly wanted to get you sheets but I thought this would be better," Jason laughed.

"Who the hell would marry this guy?" Sonny snidely demanded.

"Brenda. You know the woman you've been chasing for the last few years?" Jason taunted coldly. "Hey you never told me, when is she due?"

"In a few months," Johnny stated before he grimaced.

"Naw, really? I thought pregnancies took years," Jason huffed.

"Five months man, my house has to be finished my then," Johnny answered.

"My Brenda?" Sonny inquired his voice small and slightly broken.

"No asshole, my Brenda," Johnny replied before pulling the trigger. Somy's cold dead body slumped to the floor.

"Leave it. We want the cops to find him," Jason instructed the guards around them. "I am surprised that no one has noticed the duo next door are gone."

"I heard from Diane that Mac was complaining that he couldn't get a hold of Olivia to inform her about Dante," Johnny replied as he put his gun away. "I'd forgotten how dumb the cops here are."

"Tell me about it," Jason laughed. "Let's get back before either sleeping beauty wakes up. How's married life?"

"Treating me well. My kid sister and my wife are currently getting along. Ask me that question in twelve hours, you might get a different answer," Johnny stressed. The group silently slipped out of Sonny's house and into the waiting SUV.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

.

"Jason! Jason! Jase, wake up," Carly urgently muttered.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jason slowly became aware of his surroundings. Directly looking at Carly, he noted her distress instantly.

"It's on the news," Carly whispered as her breath caught. A shaky hand pointed at the television in the corner. Turning his head, he caught the news broadcast. '_It looks like Sonny was discovered. Oh, nice. It's about time the cops found the Falconeri girls._'

"Carly, breathe. I need you to breathe," Jason instructed.

"We're under attacked," Carly started to panicked.

"Carly…ah.. Sonny screwed the Commission out of their share of the profits for the last five years. It was either give them Sonny or their cleaners come in," Jason responded.

"The Commission ordered Sonny to be hit? Jas…"

"Take a breath and breathe. I already paid the Commission their dues, took back the territory and cleaned up several messes that Sonny created. We've been cleared by the Commission," Jason whispered. Getting up he picked Carly up and moved her further into the bed and then slipped in.

"Shush, the Commission wanted a just few things, to get paid, to have Sonny out of the way and to have me in charge. They sent out Salvio because they know you like him," Jason informed her. "We are good. Everyone is safe."

"It's over?" Carly wondered softly.

"It's over," Jason agreed. He felt her snuggled closer to him. They spent the rest of the morning cuddled together.

**The End**


End file.
